Crisis of Faith
by Persiana13
Summary: The Monitor sends Crisis back to his native dimension, where a lot has changed since his departure. Sequel to Black and White, takes place in the Marvel Persiana-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: A Personal Log 

_It's been about three months since that time the Monitor and I pulled Wonder Woman out of her native dimension and onto the monitor station. Donna was Farrah's lover in her world, and, the horror she must have felt when she found Farrah already eager to sleep with someone else. In a way, Farrah surprised me. She was one of the last people I expected to carry on a lesbian relationship. Despite that, I know Farrah well, and to do what she did is very…uncharacteristic of her. _

_Donna won't talk about it. She spends most of her time either in her room, or training. Harbinger and I try to talk to her, but she blows us both off. I can't say I blame her, but Donna has to be careful that this anger doesn't cause her to self-destruct. _

_Time flows very differently here than it does on my world. It's weird; it's like this place exists outside of time itself. _

_Recently, I have been plagued by nightmares, more intense than the visions I normally get. I wake up in the middle of the night, panting, holding my head. The headaches are burning up. I feel like my head is going to explode. Something bad is going to happen, and it involves the Farrah of Donna's world. There's something about her, something…evil. If Farrah has let her animal side get the better of her, than I feel that the only way to stop her is if I show up in person and get her to calm down. _

_I pled my case to the Monitor and he agreed, despite the fact that he had been observing a potential threat for quite some time. A threat in Farrah's new world, the one I went to fight Darkseid. _(1)

_One thing bothers me; if I return to my world, how will the people react to it? With Osborn and his Dark Avengers on the rise, it'll be difficult. From the observations, I found out War Machine and a new Captain Marvel have both joined up. _

_Another thing is Tony Stark. The man that supposedly murdered me is still alive, but he is in jail, along with Reed Richards. The other members of the Illuminati are out there, somewhere. I fear that my presence may cause them to all unite again and go after me. _

_I have to chance it. I have to go there and stop Farrah, for all our sakes. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I have to. _

Excerpt from Leon "Crisis" Maxwell's Personal Log

Next Chapter:

Crisis returns, and first on his list; Osborn and the Dark Avengers!

(1) Read Justice League Persiana for more details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 2: I'm Back! 

A red-eyed blonde man in a red trench coat, with a red dragon shirt on, white jeans, and dark shades was transported on top of the roof of a building in New York City. His name is Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis. Leon looked about at the city and shook his head,

"In the time I've been away, things have changed. Two members of the Illuminati, Tony Stark and Reed Richards, are imprisoned after everything the worked hard for blew up in their faces. Still, I can't let my guard down for an instant." (1)

He then remembered why he was going after them in the first place…

**Flashback, four years ago… **

Crisis was waiting patiently on a roof top. Earlier, he had received a message from someone within SHIELD that they wanted to offer him a job. Despite having reservations, Leon agreed to meet them.

It was not long before Colonel Nick Fury, the former leader of the Howling Commandos, appeared. He said,

"Kid, I need your help. You're the only one that can do this."

Leon blinked for a moment before swallowing nervously,

"You're Nick Fury. Sir, my grandfather told me stories about you."  
Fury chomped on his cigar,

"We'll reminisce later. Right now, I got a problem I can't go to the others about. That's where you come in."

Leon shook his head,

"Colonel, I'm still a rookie hero."

The leader of SHIELD shook his head,

"I can't go to the Avengers with this. You're the only one that can I trust with this information. The job offer is this; I've stumbled across a conspiracy within the super hero community. I don't know who's involved, but you have to smoke them out for me. I've sealed your file, so only I have access to it. The only thing I know is one of them is on the Avengers."

Leon was shocked,

"What?"

Fury continued,

"It's true. Don't know who it is, so that's where you're going to find out, find out the extent of this conspiracy, and stop it."

He handed the young hero an ID,

"I altered the file. This ID will show you at eighteen. Should make it real easy for you to get onto the Avengers."  
Leon started to protest,

"But, sir! I'm not sure I'm cut out for that team! Do you know how many legends are on that team?"  
Fury smirked,

"You'll fit in nicely."

He then disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Leon groaned,

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**Present… **

Leon smirked to himself,

_Back then, I didn't know what I was getting into. But, I soon found out later, with Civil War. I had the proof I needed to expose the conspiracy, but my death stopped me from doing so. Still, I have to tell the people everything I know, and everything Stark and his Illuminati did to these people. But, first, I need to take care of something… _

He flew off with his super-speed.

**New York Cemetery… **

The parents of Leon Maxwell were visiting his gravestone of their supposed dead son. Both parents had been mortified about what had happened since their son's death, and immediately blamed Tony Stark and the Super Hero Registration Act. The two became activists against the bill long after it passed, but, right now, they were not thinking about politics. They were thinking of their son, their son that died bravely for what he believed in.

Mrs. Maxwell knelt near the grave and placed flowers near the head stone. Mr. Maxwell stood near his wife. Both of them had a long, sobering moment of silence.

As the two finished this somber occasion, Mrs. Maxwell wiped a tear away,

"Do you think he knows?"

Mr. Maxwell nodded,

"Yes, wherever he is, he knows. He knows you're pregnant again."

Mrs. Maxwell brushed her long brown hair to the side, behind her ear, sniffing,

"I only wish he was here, now, so I could tell him. Tell him he was going to be a big brother."

"I am?"

The two people turned and Mrs. Maxwell was stunned at what she was seeing.

At first, both of them thought they were seeing things; that it was their grief that had manifested. However, it was not so, as Leon walked up to them,

"Mom, Dad? It's me."

Mr. Maxwell could not believe his eyes,

"My son. You're alive!"  
He grabbed him and hugged him, as did Leon's mother. The two parents knew this was not their grief. They knew their son was alive again, and had come back.

**Back in Leon's home… **

The Maxwell's were not the wealthiest of couples, but they certainly were not the poorest, either. The entire house was big enough to sustain their modest living, yet there was always room for one more to live there.

After Leon's death, if you can call it being dead, both Maxwells were explaining what had happened. The invasion of the White Martians and the Black Lanterns was enough to push Tony Stark to the breaking point. Even Reed Richards, a staunch supporter, was imprisoned, being held accountable for developing the clone Thor. Not only that, but Osborn immediately seized SHIELD, disbanded it, and formed a new government spy group called HAMMER, and recruited a new team of Avengers.

Leon took all this in and nodded,

"I know. I know what's been happening."

Mrs. Maxwell was surprised,

"But, how?"  
Leon then began to explain about what happened after his 'death', when he met the Monitor. The Monitor restored him back to life, and he helped this group called the Justice League, heroes from another reality, stop a menace called Darkseid. (2)

Afterwards, Leon began training with the Monitor, and even received his new light saber after giving up his old sword to another hero.

The Maxwells were speechless. They had not realized their son had endured so much since then, yet he was able to take it all in. Mr. Maxwell finally spoke up,

"We're proud of you, son. Truly, we are."

Leon could detect a trace of nervousness in his father's voice. The red-eyed precog asked,

"Something's wrong, isn't there?"

Mrs. Maxwell picked up on this,

"Son, do you really have to keep doing this? Your father and I were horrified when you died, and now…now I'm pregnant with your sister, and I don't know if I can handle it again."

Crisis shook his head,

"Mom, I know you worry, but I have to do this. I can't sit idly by while a man like Osborn perverts the hero community the way he is. Besides, Fury told me to stop the conspiracy. How do I know Tony Stark and Reed Richards aren't still conspiring with the other Illuminati to keep manipulating the heroes?"

He stood up,

"I'm standing by what I do, and, no matter the risk, I have to do it."

Mr. Maxwell sighed,

"There's no convincing you otherwise, is there?"

Leon shook his head,

"Nope."

Mrs. Maxwell touched her belly,

"All right, if you really believe in this, I support you."

Mr. Maxwell nodded,

"You have my support too, son."

Leon smiled,

"Thanks."

He then stood up,

"Things are going to get pretty ugly here for a while. You two should leave the continent for a while."

Mr. Maxwell asked,

"But, where will we go?"

Leon thought for a minute,

"The Black Panther still owes me one. Go to the Wakandan Embassy. Tell him I sent you and he should help."

Mrs. Maxwell looked at her son,

"And what are you going to do?"

Leon looked back,

"Stop Osborn, and the Illuminati. I don't know how, but I will."

He then smirked,

"Mom? Can you do me a favor?"

Mrs. Maxwell nodded,

"Yes, what is it?"

The red-eyed hero asked,

"Have you thought of a name for my sister yet? Because, I was thinking…Hope is good name."

Mrs. Maxwell thought about it for a moment,

"Hope. I like it. I like it a lot."

**At a TV station… **

Norman Osborn, the new hero Iron Patriot, head of HAMMER, and leader of the Dark Avengers, was sitting in a fashionable suit, giving a TV interview. With him were the Dark Avengers; Venom posing as a black costumed Spider-man, Bullseye dressed up like Hawkeye, Moonstone dressed up like Miss Marvel, along with Persiana, War Machine, Wolverine's son Daiken dressed as Wolverine, and a new Captain Marvel.

The reporter, a bubbly blonde, smiled and asked,

"So, Mr. Osborn; how does it feel to be the number one cop in the United States?"

Norman replied,

"My dear, I am honored with both the privilege and responsibility to protecting the United States and its citizens. I pledge to everyone who is watching that I will do the best job I can, infinitely better than Tony Stark ever could."

The reporter asked,

"But, weren't you the Green Goblin at one point?"

The Iron Patriot nodded,

"Yes, I admit there was a time when that was true, but I chalk that up as to being nothing more than a lapse in judgment and-."

Suddenly, the wall came crashing down from behind the Dark Avengers. Instantly, Iron Patriot activated his armor and the others braced for battle.

When the dust cleared, however, no one expected to see what they saw.

Crisis tilted his glasses and arched his eyebrow,

"Lapse in judgment, Normie? That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

Next Chapter:

Crisis vs. the Dark Avengers!

(1) Read Black and White for details

(2) Read Justice League Persiana


	3. Chapter 3

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Dark Reckoning 

Spider-man was hanging upside-down, watching the TV interview. He knew he was sick to his stomach watching a man like Norman Osborn parading himself around as hero. However, when he saw Crisis, he was stunned,

"Huh? What the heck?"

Luke Cage, the hero Power Man, walked in,

"What is it?"

He looked at the TV and shouted,

"Sweet Christmas! He's alive!"

Iron Fist, real name Danny Rand, the newest member of the underground Avengers, walked in with Doctor Strange, Echo, and Jewel. All of them were equally surprised that a man that was supposedly vaporized was back, and without a scratch.

Peter groaned,

"It's official; no one stays dead anymore."

**Meanwhile, back at the TV station… **

The Iron Patriot looked in awe,

"It can't be. You're supposed to be dead."

Crisis adjusted his glasses,

"A lot's changed around here. Specifically, you being a hero, Norman. So, tell me; kill any blondes lately?"

Miss Marvel shouted,

"You're dead, kid!"

She charged in, but got kicked in the forehead. The new Captain Marvel used his super speed and delivered a shoulder tackle to the precognitive powerhouse. Crisis went sailing into another building, but shrugged it off thanks to his invulnerability. He stood up and countered, launching an energy attack against the new cosmic hero. Captain Marvel dodged it and went in for a punch. Crisis jumped and maneuvered out of the way, countering with a hard kick to the small of the back of Captain Marvel. The Dark Avenger went down into the street.

Wolverine and Venom charged in, roaring with animalistic aggression. Crisis flew out at super-speed and, when he was high enough, launched two more white energy attacks. Daken dodged his, but Venom took the brunt of it. The symbiote was in excruciating pain as it was plastered all over the street.

As all this as going on, Farrah was watching in complete shock. The lioness had never expected to see the man she loved, her first mate, to be alive. She had been reliving that day over and over again, and plotted the numerous ways to get revenge on Tony Stark. Now that he was alive, that changed things.

However, a voice in her head said,

_**I'd ignore him, my dear, if I were you. **_

Farrah answered in her head,

_That is my mate. I won't fight him. _

The voice laughed,

_**You craved my power. We're bonded forever, Farrah. You and I. We are…Carnage. Never forget that. Never forget I can take control of your body at any moment of my choosing. **_

This frightened Persiana; the very notion that she had completely let her animal side dominate her decision making, and the fact that she was bonded to the Carnage symbiote, made any sort of redemption, even to her first mate, impossible. She clenched her fist down and growled,

_Damn you to hell, you bastard. _

The voice smugly remarked,

_**You first, Farrah. You first. **_

Persiana took a deep breath, centering herself. She jumped down out of the building and roared in animalistic fury. Crisis was beside himself as he saw Farrah attack him, but managed to slip away thanks to his super speed.

Getting some distance, he looked and saw the Dark Avengers had all assembled in the streets, ready to fight again. Miss Marvel had recovered, although she had a big cut on her forehead from the kick.

Leon thought to himself,

_I can't beat them. I was stupid enough to think I could try and stop them. I have to get out of here and escape, but where do I go? _

Osborn studied him,

"He's gonna make a break for it. War Machine, Captain Marvel, take to the sky. I don't want him to escape."

Rhodes and the Kree alien flew up and took positions behind Leon. The red-eyed powerhouse was completely surrounded.

That was when he got an idea. He thought to himself again,

_This is going to take precise timing. _

Moonstone powered up an energy attack,

"Try this on!"

She launched the attack.

Crisis pulled out his light saber and side stepped it. Then, watching in slow motion as the energy blast went by him, he hit it upwards, towards Captain Marvel and War Machine. The velocity caused the blast to explode, creating a large area of dust and smoke. Iron Patriot tried to run his scans on the area, but it was useless. Crisis had disappeared.

Osborn could not believe it. He ordered,

"Avengers, find him!"

**Meanwhile… **

Crisis had gotten some considerable distance away from the Dark Avengers. He was resting in an alley way, hidden from view. He shook his head, thinking,

_There's no way. I can't do this alone. I need the others. What was I thinking, taking them all on by myself? I hope Mom and Dad got out of the country by now. _

Leon's precognition acted up again. This time, he fell to his knees. He saw a yellow ring being offered to him by a man with dark pink skin and a sadistic grin on his face as he attacked a metropolitan city. Leon did not know who this was, but he was accompanied by a beast of a man with large fangs and gray skin. He was busy eating several civilians.

He looked up,

"This isn't good. I really need help."  
Fighting his headache, he looked around to see if the coast was clear. When he believed it was, he began using his super speed again. He did not go far when he was suddenly teleported up by a mysterious energy.

Crisis emerged from the light and looked around, bracing for a battle. He said,

"Where am I?"  
Spider-man quipped,

"That's what we said when we got here."

Leon turned and saw Dr. Strange, Spider-man, Luke Cage, Jewel, and Echo all standing in the room. The red-eyed hero blinked,

"This is all that's left of the resistance?"

He then looked at Dr. Strange and immediately got defensive,

"Did you do anything to them, Doc? Cast a spell on them or something?"

The Sorcerer Supreme nodded in understanding; he knew why Crisis was getting defensive. He said,

"You and I must talk."

**Meanwhile… **

Osborn was mad. No, he was furious. His first outing for his team of Dark Avengers, and a hero thought to have been deceased comes back to ruin it for him. Sure, they were able to scare him off, but he was still humiliated and beaten. He wanted Crisis dead. He wanted Crisis dead in a BIG way.

As Osborn was sitting at his desk, he noticed someone had left him a note and disc on the desk. He opened it and read the note,

_This is what you're up against. _

Osborn put the disk into the computer and watched it.

After a few minutes of watching, his eyes widened. Norman grimaced at the sight of what he was seeing. He pressed a button on his intercom,

"All Dark Avengers, report to the War Room. You're going to be debriefed on the new threat known as Crisis."

Osborn then looked at the film again, shuddering.

Next Chapter:  
Just what was on that footage that Osborn found disturbing? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Confronting the Truth 

Spider-man and the other Secret Avenges were all staring at Leon. Dr. Strange said,

"I am sure you have questions, Leon-."

The red-eyed hero glared,

"Yeah, like what kind of spell are you trying to manipulate me with? How do I know you're really who you say you are?"

Luke Cage shook his fist,

"Hey, man. We just saved you from Osborn's goon squad."

Leon glared,

"I don't trust Strange at the moment."

Spider-man folded his arms,

"Like you trusted any of us? You spied on us for four years!"  
That was true; the revelation that Leon was on the Avengers solely to spy on them for Nick Fury did not sit well with a lot of former Avengers. Crisis sighed,

"Look, I'm sorry you felt I betrayed you, but I had a job to do."

Cage scowled,

"Sounds like Tony Stark."

Crisis shook his head,

"The difference was Tony was part of a conspiracy I was trying to expose, and of which Dr. Strange is a part of. I think you could cut me a little slack."

Luke sarcastically remarked,

"Oh, so you want a treat for using our trust and betraying it? Is that it?"

The red-eyed hero shook his head

"That's not what I meant."

Dr. Strange said,

"I have disavowed myself of Tony Stark and the other conspiracy members, Leon. I have no intention of going back to them."

Leon glared back,

"I don't believe you. For all I know, you could be the conspiracy members right here, in disguise, trying to confuse me into thinking that the conspiracy was dissolved, when you're just waiting, plotting to do something."  
Spider-man blinked,

"Did anyone else understand what he just said?"

Echo, who had been following the conversation by reading the lips of everyone she could see, nodded,

"Even paranoids have enemies."

Jewel snapped,

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You die and then come back from the dead, it's not like you can just expect us to trust you again!"

Leon shook his head,

"I don't have to justify anything to any of you…"

He narrowed his eyes at Strange,

"Least of all, you."

The Sorcerer Supreme sighed,

"You are free to go, if you so wish to, Leon. But I am telling you the truth."

Leon glared,

"Like hell. You've been lying to everyone for years on what you've done!"

Spider-man snapped,

"Like you haven't, Leon? Like you haven't lied to us, about spying, about the whole secret mission Fury had you on behind our backs?"

Crisis looked at the web-slinger,

"What are you saying?"

Danny said,

"I think that what Spider-man is saying is…you are a hypocrite, Leon."

The red-eyed hero was surprised,

"What?"

Luke nodded,

"Yeah, Danny. You're right. Leon is a hypocrite. Sweet Christmas, Leon; you lied to all of us. You lied to everyone, including your girl Farrah."

Leon arched his eyebrow in anger,

"Don't bring her into this."

Luke shot back,

"Why not? I never did like you. Always so secretive and hesitant to fight when it really counts. You said you can't trust us. Well, I'm here to say…we don't trust YOU."

Crisis adjusted his glasses and glared right at the African-American powerhouse,

"I'm tempted to squash you like a bug, Luke, but that wouldn't do either one of us any good. If you can't trust me, fine. I'll handle Osborn with people that can trust me."

He began walking out the door. When he got to the doorway, he turned around and sighed,

"Just out of curiosity, doctor; why has War Machine agreed to help Osborn?"

Cage snarled,

"Now, you wanna know? You've got some nerve-!

Dr. Strange said,

"Luke, he should at least know."

The sorcerer explained,

"James Rhodes was caught in an accident after you're supposed death, Leon. He had to become a cyborg to survive, but Osborn put in a program that made War Machine loyal to him every time he donned the armor. Now, because of this, War Machine and Jim Rhodes are one being."

The red-eyed hero understood,

"I see. Thank you."

Luke glared,

"Is that all you have to say?"

Leon sped away. Luke Cage muttered,

"Mother&#(***!"

**Meanwhile… **

The Dark Avengers were waiting for their boss Iron Patriot to arrive for the meeting. Persiana was sitting in Daken's lap,

"So, honey? Warm?"  
Moonstone rolled her eyes,

"You are unbelievable, you know that? I used to think I was the slutty one around here."

Persiana grinned,

"You are, Barbie. I just happen to have standards."

Karla blinked,

"This is coming from a woman who was carrying on a lesbian relationship with an Amazon warrior from another world?"

The were-lioness smirked,

"Not just any Amazon warrior, Karla. An Amazon princess."

Karla laughed,

"And people say I'm a gold digger. You were banging Xena for how long?"

Farrah snarled,

"Keep it up, and I'll bang your head after I shove it up your-."

Osborn walked in at that moment,

"Everyone take your seats."

Bullseye and Venom groaned out loud. The sharp-shooter said,

"And I wanted to see a good cat-fight."

The Iron Patriot held a tape,

"Someone left me critical information on Crisis. We're going to use this to work a strategy on how to stop him. Be warned; this footage is a bit graphic."

Captain Marvel quipped,

"So, in other words, it is worse than when Venom eats, is that it?"

Venom shook his head,

"**Eat several human brains, and it follows you for the rest of your life." **

Osborn played the tape.

In the next few moments, the looks on everyone's faces cringed in terror.

The tape playing was showing the back view of Crisis, his costume covered in blood. All around him, bodies were strewn and blood was dripping on the sword. From the looks of it, Crisis had single-handedly decimated a neo-Nazi group and was now torturing the leader, a man called Master Man.

Master Man was a minion of the Red Skull, and was busy recruiting more members to serve the Nazi villain from so long ago. He believed he and those that followed him were destined to be the 'master race', but you could never tell that with the condition he was in.

Leon glared at him,

"You're a monster."

Master Man glared back,

"Take a look at the destruction you've caused, and you dare call me a monster? Go to hell."

Leon raised his sword,

"You first."

He dropped the sword, the shrill sound of metal cutting through bone, muscle, and sinew could be heard.

Venom instantly drooled,

"**I LIKE THIS KID!"**  
Farrah was a bit surprised, but shrugged it off,

"Huh, exactly what I would have done."

Daken asked,

"And the point of turning our stomachs was what again?"

Osborn removed his helmet,

"This kid wiped out Master Man's Nazis in under thirty seconds. He only toyed with Master Man long enough before he killed him. The point is...this is who we're dealing with."

Moonstone grinned,

"Nothing we can't handle."

Next Chapter:

As Leon tries to find former Avengers willing to help him fight, we learn who sent Osborn the tape. Find out the shocking secret next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Regrouping 

Leon sighed as he sat in his old apartment. He thought to himself,

_Luke's wrong. I'm not a hypocrite. I did what I had to do because Fury could trust me with this information. _

His cell phone went off at that moment. He answered it,

"What is it, Monitor?"

Monitor said,

"Black Panther has heard the news of your return, and is scrambling for people to find you."

The red-eyed hero said,

"Put me through to him."

As the Monitor made the appropriate connections, Crisis sighed to himself,

"I hope this works."

A voice answered,

"Hello?"

"It's me, T'challa. It's Leon."

"Leon, you are truly alive. I thought it was someone else that crashed Osborn's interview."

Leon chuckled,

"No, it was really me, all right. Listen, I need a couple favors from you."

The ruler of Wakanda responded,

"I am well aware of your involvement with Fury, and, while I find your actions distasteful in that regard…"

Leon groaned in his head. T'challa continued,

"I was offered a place at the table of the Illuminati, but refused. They are insane, Leon. I want no part of it."

The red-eyed hero was a bit surprised by that, but said,

"So, you'll agree to help me take them down, and Osborn's Avengers, right?"

T'challa was silent for a moment,

"You are aware of the diplomatic repercussions if I agree to this, correct, Leon?"

Leon stood up,

"Dammit, T'challa! I don't have time to think about the politics of the situation! Osborn is a menace, and he has to be stopped, no matter who it hurts! I just don't want my parents on this continent when it happens."

T'challa sighed,

"Leon, throughout the four years we have known each other, you are a decent man. While I wish to help, I have the concern of my people to worry about as well. I am sorry, but Wakanda cannot officially act directly in this matter."

Crisis growled audibly,

"Then, I'm all alone, is that it?"

T'challa responded,

"No, you are not. I will take your parents out of the country and to Wakanda as soon as possible. That is all I can do for you here."

Leon nodded,

"All right, that's at least something."

T'challa said,

"I wish I could be of more help to you, Leon. I truly wish. But, as king of Wakanda, I have a responsibility to my people and to its rules."

The phone clicked and Leon flopped back down on the bed, sighing.

Another call was coming in. Leon answered it,

"What is it, Monitor?"

Monitor was looking over the computer screens,

"The Iron Patriot just left the tower, heading to the Raft."

Leon sat up,

"Interesting. What about the other Avengers?"

The cosmic being shook his head,

"They do not appear to have left the tower yet."

The pre-cog sighed,

"All right, I need the locations of several other Avengers. Here are their names…"

**Meanwhile, at the Raft… **

Norman Osborn, the Iron Patriot, was sitting in front of a cell on the Raft, housing the defeated Tony Stark. The man that could be Iron Man was in a prison jump suit, defeated and shattered. Norman removed his helmet, smirking,

"How the mighty have fallen."

He admired his nails,

"By the way, how did you get such amazing footage?"

Stark glared weakly,

"There was an undercover agent of SHIELD in there, and were getting the goods on Master Man, when that punk showed up and ruined everything."

The former Green Goblin laughed,

"Seems to me he got the job done faster and more efficiently than you ever could."

Tony glared,

"He's above the law, and we can't have that."

Norman smirked,

"Like you weren't. Come on, you and your Illuminati were setting everything in motion for decades. The Kree-Skrull War, the War of Kings; hell, even the Secret Wars. I know you had a hand in that too."

Tony spat on the ground near Osborn's feet,

"I just want Crisis stopped. Whatever it takes at this point."

Osborn laughed,

"What happened to not being above the law? Don't tell my you're going back on your word so quickly?"

The former billionaire said,

"He's legally dead. Killing him won't be a crime now."

Osborn nodded,

"Interesting you say it like that. Fine, I'll stop him."

He began to walk away, but turned and smugly remarked,

"Look at it this way; it'll prove on the more so that I deserve to be top cop, and you deserve to rot. I'm sure Cap would agree with me, too."

He walked away, laughing. Tony Stark clenched his fists in anger, his blood boiling. He thought to himself,

_Damn, you Osborn. Once I get out of this, Osborn; you, your Avengers, and Crisis are going to experience what I am truly capable of doing. _

**Meanwhile, in New York City… **

Janet van Dyne, the Avenger known as Wasp, was busy in her studio apartment, designing dresses and outfits for her latest line-up. The size-changing heroine was a pro-registration supporter, but decided to retire after the invasion of the White Martians. She felt it as a much more valuable use of her time to simply make dresses.

The brown haired woman smiled at one design,

"I like it."

She turned and bumped into Crisis, who had snuck up through a window. The insect heroine was stunned,

"Leon? You're alive?"

Leon nodded, smiling,

"Yeah. Sorry about the secrecy and everything."

A few minutes later, Wasp and Crisis were sitting down, talking. Janet wanted to know everything about Leon's disappearance and arrival. All Leon would say is,

"I've been around, meeting some interesting people."

Janet wanted to know more,

"Leon, do you know about those other people Farrah was with?"

Leon shook his head,

"No, but I know the real Farrah. The one that's in Osborn's tower isn't her."

Janet sighed,

"I understand. You're in denial."

Leon wanted to respond to it, but decided better not to,

"Janet, I need your help."

Wasp instantly shook her head,

"If this is about putting the costume on again, forget it. I'm retired now."

Leon angrily sighed,

"Janet, Osborn has to be stopped, and so does the Illuminati. They're both dangers to the world, and, if we don't stop them, the whole world'll go to hell in a handbasket."

The red-eyed hero stood up, asking,

"Please, Janet. I'm begging you."

Wasp shook her head,

"Leon, I need time to think about this."

Leon nodded; it was the least he could do,

"All right, but don't think about it for too long."

He stood up and sped his way out the window.

Wasp walked over to the phone and dialed a number,

"It's me…He was just here…He wanted help…I told him I'd think about it…Listen, when he finds out about you…this could end badly…I love you too."

Wasp put the phone down and sighed,

"He really won't see it coming."

Next Chapter:

Crisis continues his search for recruits to his cause. However, he first has to deal with a new enemy he has not previously seen in his world. Find out who, next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Smashing Good Time! 

Farrah was perched near a window, in her costume. The former Titans Tomorrow member was reflecting. She never wanted to attack her first, but there is no way of redemption at this point. She sold her soul to the Carnage symbiote, and they were permanently bonded. Separating the two of them would undoubtedly kill them both.

The voice in her head said,

_**Thinking of suicide again, my dear? **_

Farrah hissed, thinking,

_I should just throw myself into an incinerator just to get rid of you. _

The symbiote chuckled,

_**You truly think you can get rid of me that easily? You won't. You can't, not with Tony Stark still out there. **_

The lioness tensed at the name and a flood of hatred swept over her. She loathed her father for the gross acts he committed. Persiana clenched her teeth in anger; no matter how hard she tried to fight it, Carnage was right in the end.

**Meanwhile… **

Having decided to vacate New York for the time being, Crisis headed west. His first stop was going to be two old friends he met a while ago in Ohio. Hopefully, they can help.

It was not until he reached was about to cross over into Pennsylvania that he heard what he thought was a loud explosion. He turned and flew towards it.

His precognition flared up again, his head pounding. Leon blinked and tried to shake it off. The red-eyed hero found himself seeing what appeared to be a red skinned Hulk. Leon was stunned,

"Whoa, never saw that before."

He then sped faster.

**Not too far away… **

The red Hulk, a new menace that recently appeared on the scene, was unlike any other Hulk previously encountered. No one seems to know who he is, given he has not reverted back to his human form. Also, many powerhouses including Thor and the green Hulk were tossed like rag dolls. No one seems to be able to beat this new menace.

Currently, Jen Walters, the emerald skin heroine She-Hulk, Thundara, a red headed powerhouse, and Valkyrie, a blonde swordswoman, were trying to fend off this menace. All three women were sporting bruises and scars. She-Hulk was strung up with Thundara's chain weapon as she struggled for air. The red Hulk grinned lecherously,

"Now, ladies. Why don't we all get together and play spin the bottle?"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jolt of pain as something cut into his hamstrings. The red Hulk screamed in agony, dropping the emerald skinned lawyer to the ground.

The red Hulk roared,

"WHO DID THAT?"

"I did."  
The red Hulk angrily spun around, but was surprised. So where the women. Valkyrie shook her head,

"He's alive."

Jen blinked,

"No way."

The red Hulk snarled,

"Crisis."

Leon adjusted his glasses,

"You know something, pal? Who do you think you are, beating up these women? Are you trying to be the next Hank Pym or something?"

Red Hulk grinned maliciously,

"Funny, kid. How about I shove my fist into that smart mouth of yours after I feed your ass to it?"

Leon smirked,

"You know something, Rudolph? You remind me of what a rash is like. I mean, it's ugly, irritating, and completely ruins your day. Or week, or month, depending on what it is."

Red Hulk bellowed,

"I'M GONNA RUIN YOUR LIFE, PAL!"

He did a double axe handle attack on Leon, but the red-eyed hero sped out of the way at the last second. Leon turned and delivered a strong punch to red Hulk's face. The behemoth shrugged it off and, grabbing Crisis, jumped and delivered a strong piledriver into the ground. The red-eyed powerhouse jumped up, grabbed red Hulk, and slammed him into the ground. This was followed by a couple of quick jabs and an uppercut. Red Hulk went flying, but managed to land on his feet, causing a mini-earthquake.

Thundara folded her arms,

"Impressive, for a man."

She-Hulk smirked,

"Let's join the fun!"

Valkyrie unsheathed her sword and slammed it into the back of the shoulder of the red Hulk. This was followed by a drop kick by both Thundara and She-Hulk. The red behemoth was still on his feet, but staggering. Leon smirked,

"And now, for the grand finale…!"

He unleashed his lightsaber and plunged it into the red Hulk's chest. The red Hulk collapsed onto the ground.

Jen smirked,

"It's finally over."

She turned to Leon,

"Thanks, Leon. You still got it."

She asked,

"When did you become Obi-wan Kenobi?"

Leon retracted the lightsaber,

"Let's just say, I've learned a few things after being dead for a while."

His smirk disappeared as he said,

"Jen, we need to talk. It's about Osborn and the Dark Avengers."

Jen sighed,

"Leon, I know how badly you want to stop this, but, truthfully…I'm not sure we should be. I mean, it's technically treason and terrorism."

Crisis glared,

"Is that what you called us during the debate? We're terrorists?"

She-Hulk shook her head,

"That's not what I said-."

"Funny, that's what I heard."

"You heard wrong. Leon, we can't just make our own rules anymore."

"Like Tony Stark did, or Norman Osborn is doing now?"

"Legally-."

Leon was livid,

"Forget about the law for a second, Jen! Osborn is the bad guy, and he has to be stopped, as well as the conspiracy!"

She-Hulk snapped back,

"In the eyes of the law, what you're doing is considered terrorism! You think this makes things right?"  
Leon said,

"Cap might agree."

At this, Jen faltered. She said,

"Out of respect for working over the years, I'm going to forget this conversation took place."

She added, her expression softening,

"Please, Leon. Don't rock the boat on this."

Leon sighed angrily,

"Whatever. I see it was a waste of my time anyway."

With that, he took off.

Thundara asked,

"Are we not going after him?"

She-Hulk shook her head,

"No. Let's just get this red Hulk back-."

She turned, but the body of the red Hulk was no longer there. Jen groaned,

"Dammit!"

Next Chapter:

Crisis heads to Ohio to meet two teen heroes, and hopefully, he can convince them to join him in stopping the conspiracy and the Dark Avengers. But, something goes amiss, and Crisis is made an offer by a malevolent force. Find out more, next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. All other OCs belong to their respective creators. _

Chapter 7: Cleveland Rocks! Part 1 

**On board the Raft… **

Tony Stark laid down on his bunk, looking up at the ceiling. He was in quiet reflection, thinking about what had been happening to him, and how he got into this mess.

A guard came by,

"Visitor, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked up and saw a smugly smiling Persiana on the other side of the bars. She told the guard,

"I'll just be a minute."

The guard left. As soon as the guard was out of sight, Farrah grinned evilly,

"So, Daddy dearest, how's it feel to be the animal in the cage?"

The hero known as Iron Man clenched his fists, shouting,

"You little bitch! You sold yourself to Osborn! Why?"  
Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Funny, that's not how I look at it. You see, good ol' Normie's giving me a future, a future on the winning side. Of course, I will have to live with it, knowing it was a painful decision, but…with your money, I think I can manage."

She rolled her neck and laughed,

"Oh, if you can see the look on your face, Daddy. It's sweet. I always dreamt I would see this day. Of course…"

She changed into the Carnage visage,

"**It'd be sweeter if I suck the marrow out of your bones.**"

Tony Stark was horrified at what he was seeing. He stammered,

"You…you…you and the Carnage symbiote…"

Farrah returned to her disguise and shrugged,

"Well, what can I say; we've grown fondly of each other over the years."

She began walking away, almost skipping as she did,

"Toddles, Daddy. I'll try not to spend all of your money at once."

The former billionaire collapsed onto his knees. He wiped a tear away,

"Farrah, what have you done?"

**Meanwhile, over Cleveland, Ohio… **

Crisis was flying away into the heart of the city. He had two people he knew he could count on. Both of these friends had a disdain for both Registration and Osborn, and he had a good feeling he finally found allies he could trust.

As he landed on one of the tall buildings, he heard a familiar voice shout out,

"HELLO, CLEVELAND! KID RAZOR, THE KID OF ROCK, IS HERE!"  
Leon smirked,

"Same old Razor."

Kid Razor was the rock'n'roll super hero of Cleveland, Ohio. Primarily, his powers are magical, gaining heightened hearing, the inability to feel fear, enhanced agility and speed through his magical guitar, and performing various and devastating attacks with said magical guitar. He also had an arrogant attitude, a shameless flirt, and a loud mouth, which had been known to get him into trouble on numerous occasions. While not malicious, he does tend to drive everyone else crazy with his antics. For example, when Osborn first took over, footage leaked of Kid Razor slapping Victoria Hand, Osborn's second-in-command, on the backside so hard, she squeaked. Of course, the slap was energized with some of the rocker's power and the string of curses that followed has still haunted HAMMER's image to this day.

Kid Razor primarily opposed registration because he did not appreciate the thought of a suit in Washington DC telling him how to act. He gave the proverbial middle finger and continued doing what he loved. The people of Cleveland, including many cops, openly supported Razor's actions, and would often interfere in HAMMER attempts to arrest the self-proclaimed Kid of Rock. Osborn was vexed by the rock hero, primarily because he knew that, if he went after Razor the way he wanted to, innocent people and his image would be terminated. For now, he would let Razor do his thing, all the while, Osborn would wait patiently.

Kid Razor stood triumphantly over a pile of bank robbers he tied up as he strummed his guitar, shouting,

"Oh, yeah! Razor's back, baby!"

"Didn't know you left, Razor."

Kid Razor looked up, lowering his shades, flashing his trademark smirk,

"Well, what do you know? Today's just full of surprises!"  
Leon chuckled,

"Hi, Razor."

A small crowd of people looked on and whispered at the sight of the red-eyed hero. Leon looked around and said,

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Razor grinned,

"Sure thing; just wait until Sonic here's about this."

With that, using Kid Razor's portable teleporter, the two vanished.

**In Cincinnati, Ohio… **

Cincinnati is the home of another hero and friend of Crisis; Sonic Blue. Real name Spencer Burton, Sonic Blue built a suit of armor to give himself super speed. Originally, he used his suit to try and rob banks for his ailing mother, but, after being stopped and explaining what was happening to Kid Razor, the super-genius became a hero. Now, he patrols the streets of Cincinnati, attempting to right wrongs with his abilities.

Right now, Sonic Blue was waiting on a roof top. Earlier, he had received a radio message from Razor. All Kid Razor would saw was that he was coming, and Crisis was with him. Other than that, the blue-costumed hero had no idea what was going on.

A portal opened and Razor and Crisis exited through. The rock'n'roll hero grinned,

"Yo, Sonic!"  
Sonic Blue nodded,

"Hi, Razor."

He then looked at the red-eyed hero,

"I had to see it to believe it. You really are alive."

Crisis rubbed the back of his head, smiling,

"I've been getting that a lot, lately."

He looked around,

"So, I take it you two are still against Registration, right?"

Razor nodded,

"Yeah. No one tells me what to do. I'm Kid Razor, the Kid of Rock, the Jukebox Hero! I do what I want!"

Sonic also agreed,

"Yeah, I don't like the idea that my information on me and my family can be in a database any one of these super villains can hack into. They have the resources to do it, too."

The genius hero looked at Leon,

"You never did say why you signed up."

Leon shook his head,

"It's a long and very complicated story."

Razor laughed,

"You should've seen the stuff we went through."

Sonic said,

"There's something else you should know, Leon. You might want to come to my place to hear it all."

The red-eyed hero pinched the bridge of his nose, as if experiencing another headache. He nodded finally,

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

Using a new teleport portal, the three heroes disappeared and reappeared in Spencer's lab. Upon exiting the portal, a familiar voice greeted them,

"Hi, Sonic."

At this, Crisis' eyes widened. He was staring at a blonde man in a yellow and black insect-like costume. Sonic waved,

"Hey, Yellow Jacket."

Dr. Henry Pym, the hero Yellow Jacket, was surprised,

"Leon? You're alive? I had heard you died and-."

Before he could finish the sentence, Leon had used his super speed and had one hand tightly around Hank's throat. With his eyes glowing red with anger, Crisis snarled,

"Give me one good reason your neck stays intact."

Next Chapter:  
In an attempt to restore order, three DC villains arrive, intent on making Crisis one of their own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 8: Cleveland Rocks! Part 2 

Tension filled the room as Crisis stared at the man whom he thought murdered him,

"Hello, Doc. Fancy meeting you here."

Yellow Jacket gasped, saying,

"Leon, you have to listen to me…ACK!"  
Leon's vice-like grip tightened,

"You suffocated me in my sleep. Why the hell should I show you any sort of mercy?"

Kid Razor shook his head,

"The Kid of Rock saw this coming."

Spencer moved in to try and separate them,

"Leon, the Hank Pym that killed you isn't this one. It was a Skrull imposter."

At this, Leon looked back,

"What? What are you talking about?"

He let go, and Henry collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. The insect hero shook his head,

"You've got a grip, Leon. You know that?"

Leon shook his head,

"That's not important. What do you mean; a Skrull imposter?"

Sonic Blue explained,

"The Skrulls figured out a way to duplicate not just shapes of people, but also their powers, abilities, memory, and personality of anyone they wanted to copy."

The red-eyed hero blinked,

"What? How?"

Hank, after finally gaining enough air to breath, continued,

"The Skrulls were planning a major invasion, taking over all governments and impersonating super heroes so they could cause a massive collapse of the human race. They tried to take the planet over."

Kid Razor smirked,

"But, thanks to us, and yours truly, those booger brains got stopped big-time."

Hank shook his head,

"Not all of them. One of them managed to escape ahead of our attack. He stole Iron Man's armor and impersonated him."

At this, Leon's heart sank,

"But, that means…"

Spencer nodded,

"Yeah, he was one of the ones that brought the other Avengers to that other world."

The pre-cognitive powerhouse let it sink in for a minute. How could he have not known about this? It was not in any of his visions. He shook his head,

"Why me? Why eliminate me?"

Yellow Jacket stood up,

"I've had a theory on that. It's probably your unstable precognition that could have stumbled upon their plan. Of course, there is another theory…"  
The three heroes looked at Leon. Hank continued,

"It seems highly illogical for a man like yourself, devoted to someone like Farrah, would just abandon her like that in support of something he knows she would not be."

Leon sighed heavily,

"I suppose I should tell you something. I went to Tony's side because I had to. It was Fury's idea."

At this, he explained,

"There was a conspiracy Fury stumbled upon, and, not knowing how far it went, or who would be affected, Fury contacted me because I had no history. I was able to get on the Avengers with his help and I began looking into who might it be. When the Avengers disbanded, Fury sent me out on some top secret missions, hoping to draw the conspiracy out. As far as Registration was concerned, I knew someone had to be pulling the strings behind it. I later discovered Tony Stark had organized everything by having Nitro detonate near the school on purpose."

The three other heroes were stunned to hear this. Hank said,

"So, that means…Tony wanted this to happen?"

Sonic Blue swallowed,

"No way."

Kid Razor scoffed,

"Never trusted that guy anyway."

Leon shook his head,

"There's more. Reed Richards was in on in, as well as Professor Xavier, Black Bolt, Namor, and Dr. Strange. This may not have been the first thing they've manipulated. The Kree-Skrull War, the end of the Avengers, the Legacy Virus; these events were the only a few of the things I've come across. No telling just how far they've gone or how much of what they've been doing is real."

An apparition appeared at that moment,

"Man, and I thought the X-files was just a TV show."

It was Ronnie Rocker, the original Kid Razor, and now spirit guide for the new one. Leon smirked,

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

Ronnie grinned,

"Nice to see you, kid. I was wondering why you left so suddenly."

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"Let's just say; a higher power has plans for me."

Razor shook his head,

"So, if you died, how'd you get here?"

Leon explained,

"The Monitor."

At this, everyone just blinked at him. Leon explained,

"The Monitor is a cosmic entity that watches and observes other dimensions throughout realities."

Hank said,

"Like the Watchers?"

"Yes, but he predates them, all the way to the Big Bang."

His phone then rang,

"Excuse me."

He picked up,

"What is it?"

The Monitor said,

"Crisis, there are three figures heading your way. It is Sinestro and two members of his Corps!"

Leon clenched his fists,

"That must be the guys I saw in my vision. All right, thanks."

The red-eyed hero closed the phone and said,

"We're gonna have company here any minute. Spencer, if your mom's here, she has to get to safety."

Razor smirked,

"Don't worry, we can beat this Sinestro Corps."

Hank said,

"Sinestro Corps? What's that?"

Leon shook his head,

"I'm not sure myself, but it's bad. We have to get out of here soon."

Too late, as a loud explosion rocked upstairs. The four heroes rushed upstairs and found an unconscious Mrs. Burton. Spencer ran to her,

"Mom!"  
Through the gaping hole in the roof, a purple skinned villain in yellow and black appeared, hovering in a yellow aura. He was Sinestro, founder and leader of the Sinestro Corps. With him were two of his lieutenants.

One was another dark purple-skinned bald teen. His name is Amon Sur, son of Abin Sur, the Green Lantern that gave Hal Jordan the Green Lantern ring.

The other was a gray skinned beast of a man, with large protruding tusks. His name is Arkillo, the drill sergeant of the Corps.

Sinestro smiled evilly,

"Sooner or later, we'd catch up with you, Crisis."

Leon narrowed his eyes,

"What do you mean?"

A yellow ring floated near him, and the ring seemed to talk,

"Leon Maxwell, you are capable of delivering great fear. Accept this part of the Sinestro Corps."

Next Chapter:

Crisis makes his decision, and all out fight breaks out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 9: Cleveland Rocks! Part 3 

Leon looked at the ring,

"What's this for?"

Razor smirked,

"Who is this freak? Kid of Rock never saw this guy before. Of course, he'd remember seein' the Three Stooges."

Amon Sur snarled,

"Shut up! I'm better than you!"  
The rock'n'roll hero shot back,

"Really, Curly Howard? What makes you better than the Kid of Rock? Certainly not your wardrobe."

The bald purple teen roared,

"DIE!"  
He charged at the wise-cracking hero and a brawl broke out, Kid Razor barely dodging one of Amon Sur's yellow light beams. Arkillo charged at Sonic,

"I'm hungry! I want a snack!"

Sonic sped out of the way and launched a powerful sonic burst at the beastly yellow Lantern. Yellow Jacket got Spencer's mother out of there, while Crisis and Sinestro stared each other down, the yellow ring still hovering near him. Sinestro said,

"Take the ring, Leon. You're ability to create fear and make people afraid of you makes you a candidate for my Corps, and the universe shall know fear like it has never known fear before."  
Crisis glared back,

"Why should I join you?"

Sinestro snarled; he was getting tired and impatient of this young man's hesitation to join his corps,

"Join my Corps or DIE!"  
He blasted the red-eyed powerhouse with a yellow energy beam, but Crisis cast it aside like it was nothing. He said,

"You just pissed me off, pal."

He super-sped up to the leader of the Corps and landed a hard uppercut. The fight was on.

Kid Razor shouted,

"Bon Jovi Booster!"  
He accelerated; a force field went up as he did. He collided with Amon Sur, and the bald Lantern was knocked out of the sky and onto the pavement. Amon Sur moaned and stood up slowly. He glared murderously at the rock hero and shouted,

"Feel fear, human!"  
He lashed out. Kid Razor did a somersault over it and countered with a blast from his guitar, slamming the would-be fear monger down again. The alien said,

"Sinestro, these guys are tougher than we thought!"

Arkillo jumped Sonic Blue, but the speedster dodged it easily. The gray-skinned alien snarled,

"I'll feast on your bones when this is over!"

He covered his ears as a loud sonic attack hurt his hearing. Kid Razor whooped,

"Oh, yeah! You yellow losers can't beat me! The Kid of Rock feels no fear!"

He lashed out with another energy blast from his guitar and, despite Amon Sur putting up a force field; it did not help any as he got sent into a car.

Sinestro was a much harder opponent. The former Green Lantern kept Crisis busy, fighting yellow construct after yellow construct of obstacles to slow the red-eyed powerhouse down. Leon dodged another attack and, using super-speed, went around Sinestro and slammed a massive uppercut into him. Sinestro went flying, but floated in the air and created a massive yellow construct of a group of archers all ready to open fire with their arrows. Leon swallowed,

"This can't be good."

He was about to get assaulted when a shadow overtook them. Sinestro turned and had a horrified look on his face.

Yellow Jacket had grown fifty feet tall and slammed his massive foot on top of the leader of the Sinestro Corps. Arkillo saw it and shouted,

"Sinestro!"

He charged in, but Sonic Blue knocked him out with a hard and fast supersonic punch.

Amon Sur took one look at his two comrades and did the most sensible thing he could do in the situation he was in; he ran.

Leon looked at the other two Sinestro members. He shook his head,

"Who are these-?"

Before he could finish, those two and Amon Sur both disappeared, as if energized. The red-eyed hero shouted,

"No!"  
He cursed,

"What the hell is going on around here?"

His phone rang at that moment. It was the Monitor,

"Crisis, I just detected a transporter beam. Those three you were fighting had teleported out of the reality you are in."

Leon asked,

"How did they get into this world in the first place? I've never even heard of a Sinestro."

"It's my guess, but they may have gone through another portal in the Anti-matter universe."

Leon shook his head,

"And, what is that exactly?"

"It is difficult to explain. Perhaps if you came, I can tell you more."

Crisis nodded,

"All right, but I want to bring a few other people in on this, too. Transport the five of us up there."

Kid Razor overheard this,

"Transport us where?"

The four heroes and one civilian were transported out of Cincinnati and onto the Monitor Station. Mrs. Burton groaned,

"What, what is going on? Where am I?"

Sonic blinked,

"Wait, is this real?"

Kid Razor looked around,

"So, this is your new digs, huh? Nice."

He looked at Harbinger, his eyes twinkling,

"Well, hello, tall, blonde and gorgeous."

Harbinger rolled her eyes,

"Is he always like this?"

Monitor nodded,

"Yes, he is. It is the nature of his powers."

The blonde herald groaned,

"Great."  
Yellow Jacket blinked,

"So, this is where you were resurrected, Leon?"

Crisis nodded,

"Yeah, I'm at a loss to explain it myself, but, it seems time flows differently here. I've been here for a relative year, and only months have already gone by."

Spencer's mother blinked,

"Months? Then, how much time has past now?"

Leon shook his head,

"Not sure of that myself."

Monitor said,

"Osborn and his Dark Avengers have been called to the scene of the fight, and are investigating whether you were involved."

Kid Razor shook his head,

"So, wait? There are other dimensions out there?"

His eyes lit up,

"Oh, man! The Kid of Rock has got to be introduced to each one of them! Maybe score with some ladies too!"  
Crisis rolled his eyes,

"Things never change with him, don't they?"

**Meanwhile… **

The Iron Patriot, Persiana, Miss Marvel, and Venom were all looking around, finding out what had happened in Cincinnati. The were-lioness sniffed the air,

"Leon's scent is here. Along with a couple of others; Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, an unidentified woman, and…"  
She hissed,

"Yellow Jacket."

Osborn spun around,

"You're certain of this?"  
Farrah growled,

"Oh, yeah. It's him all right. I know that stench anywhere. The man that murdered my boyfriend."

Miss Marvel looked at her,

"Didn't he get resurrected?"

Osborn shook his head,

"Details aren't important. What is important is they were here, and they took a hostage. Get a search out; these four heroes are armed and extremely dangerous."

"Sounds like a job for us, then."

The four turned and saw a man wearing red and blue, with a large 'U' on his chest. He was accompanied by a woman wearing black and a black and yellow cape, and another man dressed like an owl, with metallic feathers. The large man in red and blue said,

"My name is Ultraman, and my two associates Superwoman, and Owlman, want to do you a favor."  
Venom licked his lips at Superwoman,

"**Well, hello, sugar**."

Superwoman responded my kicking him in the stomach and slamming a back-hand into him. She scowled,

"Pervert."

Owlman said,

"Calm down, Lois."

Lois sneered,

"Up yours, Wayne."

Iron Patriot shook his head,

"I apologize for him. You said you can help us in exchange for a favor?"

Ultraman smiled evilly,

"Yeah. We need you to kill someone for us. His name is…Lex Luthor."

Next Chapter:  
Who is this mysterious trio? And, what is the next step for our heroes? Find out more, next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 10: Next Move 

Crisis, Kid Razor, Sonic Blue, and Yellow Jacket were all in a meeting with the Monitor, plotting their next move. The red-eyed hero said,

"With these new players in the mix, we're going to need more people."

Razor scoffed,

"Please, the Kid of Rock can easily whip any chump that comes his way."

He grinned at the image of Lois,

"But, I wouldn't mind gettin' whupped by her."  
Spencer sighed,

"And to think I've gotten used to this by now."

Yellow Jacket shook his head,

"But, Leon is right. We do need more people. We're just not enough."

Monitor looked at the screens,

"I was able to identify the three people in that were talking to Osborn. There names are Ultraman, Superwoman, and Owlman. They are from the Anti-matter Universe."

Leon asked,

"Anti-matter?"  
The cosmic being explained,

"Eons ago, when the universe was created, numerous realities that had co-existed were separated. One of these realities gave birth to a being that was my direct opposite; the Anti-Monitor. He and I had had been at war since even before time itself began."

Everyone was surprised at this. The Monitor continued,

"Countless attempts had been made by my antithesis, and countless times he failed. But, the Anti-monitor finally developed a weapon that could destroy a reality in one attack. It was at that time, I had decided to call for help from the neighboring realities, but, as I later discovered, the Anti-monitor had nearly decimated all but five realities."

Sonic was stunned,

"There's a weapon that can destroy an entire reality? But, that's impossible!"

Leon shook his head,

"You said you were at war. What happened?"

The Monitor continued,

"In an effort to destroy the weapon, Barry Allen, the hero in one reality called the Flash, transcended light speed, pushing his powers beyond anything he had ever attempted before in the past and became a living lightning bolt of speed. His speed not only destroyed the weapon, but also created a sort of temporal disturbance. In fact, he became the same lightning bolt that originally struck a vat of chemicals, giving him his powers."

Kid Razor smirked,

"Talk about time travel."

Yellow Jacket nodded,

"I've heard theories about such things, but not even Quicksilver could ever move that fast. Whoever this Barry Allen was, he must have been able to tap into something beyond mutant abilities."  
Monitor shook his head,

"He was not a mutant. He was human."

At this, all four heroes were surprised. The red-eyed precog took his glasses off,

"Human? But, no human being could even begin to go that fast."

Monitor shook his head,

"As you say. The point is; Barry Allen destroyed the weapon and himself in the process. With that, the Anti-Monitor was defenseless, and an all out assault could take place on the Anti-monitor himself. He was defeated and dismantled."

Crisis said,

"That explains that, but what about these three?"

Sonic Blue shook his head,

"Yeah, they look tough."

The image of Ultraman came up first, and the Monitor said,

"Ultraman. Real name is unknown. Super Strength, invulnerability, super speed, heat vision, superhuman hearing and sight. He is powered by Kryptonite, but weak against the red solar rays. Supposedly received his powers by alien experimentation."

The next image appeared and it was of Superwoman. The Monitor continued,

"Superwoman. Real name Lois Lane. Super strength, invulnerability, super human reflexes. Carries a choking lariat at all times. Unknown weakness and origin."

The last image appeared, and it was of Owlman,

"Owlman. Real Name Thomas Wayne. Lost his mother and brother Bruce to a shooting. Murdered his father, a police commissioner. No powers, but arsenal of weapons and detective skills. Superb martial artist and tactician."

Crisis shook his head,

"This is bad. Osborn is working with a dangerous crowd."

Kid Razor scoffed,

"What do you expect? Osborn is so whacked out; makes the Kid of Rock look sane."

Sonic Blue nodded,

"Yeah, Osborn is no prize, but I think these three are here for something else, and not to help Osborn."

Yellow Jacket studied the picture for a moment. There was something about Superwoman he just could not take his finger off of. She looked very familiar to someone he knew.

The rock'n'roll hero grinned,

"Looking to score a date?"

Hank said,

"Take a look at Superwoman. Who does she remind you of?"

Kid Razor said,

"Your last date?"

Everyone looked at the teen hero evenly, but Leon noted,

"Hank does have a point. It's almost as if she looks like…"

It then occurred to the red-eyed hero. He said,

"Sersi?"

Hank nodded,

"She does, doesn't she? So, here's what I was thinking-."

Leon cut him off right there,

"Forget it, Pym! There is no way in hell Sersi is going undercover, disguised as Superwoman! I'd tell you you're crazy, but we already knew that."

Hank stood up, shouting,

"Why not? She's a telepath, and she can easily slip in unnoticed!"

Leon shot back,

"What makes you think there's only these three? I think there's more, and one of them could be a telepath!"

Monitor called to order,

"Enough, gentlemen!"  
Silence filled the room for a moment. Monitor finally calmed down and said,

"I must agree with Dr. Pym. It has to be done."

Leon groaned out loud,

"This is not going to go well. And who should be the one that asks her for this?"

All eyes pointed to Leon's direction. The red-eyed hero knew the look and started backing away,

"Oh, no. No way in hell I am going down there and asking her. Not happening."

Yellow Jacket shook his head,

"Is that about the time she flirted with you at your birthday party and made out in front of Farrah?"  
Kid Razor grinned,

"Seriously? The Kid of Rock wishes he was there for that fight."

Leon shook his head,

"Trust me, you didn't want to be. And, I'm trying to forget that."

He sighed,

"All right, I'll go. But, if she doesn't go along with it, we need a new plan."

Crisis looked at the Monitor,

"Send me down."

As he was about to transported down, he said,

"Find more Avengers. We need to put a new team together and fast."

**Meanwhile… **

The three supposed heroes, Superwoman, Ultraman, and Owlman, were at Stark Towers, now the current home of the Dark Avengers. Persiana said she needed some air to think, which left the other Dark Avengers to meet the new people. Of course, many were concerned about dealing with their Lex Luthor, but, the way Ultraman and Owlman were fighting over Superwoman, it was evident that that conversation was not going to be anytime soon.

Furniture was overturned and insults were exchanged before fists stated to fly. Lois rolled her eyes,

"And I often wonder what I see in him."  
Bullseye grinned,

"Hey, beautiful. If they kill each other, that makes you single, right?"

Lois snarled and threw the archer across the room, into a wall. Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"Forgive him; he doesn't know any manners."

Lois looked around the room and noticed Daken just standing near the window, looking out. She grinned and walked up to him,

"Now, you look more mature than the rest of the boys around here."

She tugged on him,

"What's say you and I go find a room, and I'll show you why I'm called Superwoman."

Daken blinked,

"Uh, well. I already got someone and-."

Bullseye pulled his head out of the wall and complained,

"Oh come on, Daken. Persiana's been so hung up on Leon, she only did you to try and forget about him. She's probably looking for him right now."

**Elsewhere… **

Persiana was perched on a rooftop, looking down at the city below. She sighed to herself and said,

"Leon, please. I need your help."

Her sense of smell detected him close by. She crawled down, embedding her claws into the siding. She peered inside a window and looked aghast. She could feel Carnage taking over and, this time, she wanted it to happen…

Next Chapter:

Just what did Farrah see in the window, and who else is joining up for Crisis' cause? Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 11: Crossing Paths 

A black-haired woman was casually lounging on a chair, her eyes closed. Her name is Sersi, and she was blissfully resting after another one of her parties. Currently in a green bikini, she smiled and licked her lips, her eyes still closed,

"Hello, Leon."

Leon, his back turned to her, said,

"Uh, yeah, it's me. Could you put something on?"

Sersi laughed and opened her mischievous green eyes slightly,

"Oh, come now, Leon. Haven't you ever seen a beautiful woman in a bikini before?"

She rose and floated near him. She ensnared her arms and giggled,

"Miss me? I know I've missed you."

Leon gasped, shaking his head,

"Sersi, please. We have to talk."

Sersi pouted,

"Always so serious, aren't you? Just like with Farrah."

She whispered,

"Between you and me, she wasn't that committed to you if she was with another woman."

The red-eyed hero looked at the green-eyed Eternal,

"Sersi, please. This is serious. I need your help."

Sersi slipped around in front and leaned her head on his chest,

"Oh, and so warm. And I used to wonder why Farrah liked curling up near you all the time. You have such a hard body."

She traced a finger on the crest of his shirt,

"Not many men turn me on like this. I mean, there was Dane, but he and I weren't exactly meant for each other, you know what I mean? Always so…serious with chivalry and honor for women. I mean, he never could appreciate the simplicity of the horizontal mambo."

Leon sighed in his head. Unfortunately, Sersi did not need her telepathy to know that,

"Now, now. You'd do best to please me. I can turn you into a little pig, just like I did all those thousands of years ago with those men that came to my island."

Crisis closed his eyes for a moment, then came up with something,

"All right, Sersi. I have a little time, but only a little. What do you want?"

Sersi grinned,

"Now, that's better. I've always wondered, Leon…"

She came closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist,

"What's it like, kissing you? I mean, I knew it was a little while ago, but, I've always been a bit…forgetful with the men I've been with."

Leon grumbled,

"No surprise there."

Sersi's eyes flashed dangerously,

"What did you say?"  
Her glare instantly got Leon to rethink his words. He quickly said,

"I take it back."

Sersi still glared at him, her eyes flashing a fiery red. She finally calmed down and her eyes changed back to green. She smiled,

"Better. Much better."

She looked down,

"Well?"  
Crisis shook his head,

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to put your hands on a beautiful woman like me? Most men do, you know."

Crisis hesitantly started to wrap his arms around the hedonistic woman's waist. Sersi rolled her eyes and, releasing one hand she had on him, forced both his hands on her butt. She grinned,

"Better. Now, kiss me."

The kiss was passionate as Sersi forced herself onto Crisis. Crisis backed into a wall, knocking over a lamp. Not caring, the two continued a heated exchange of kisses. Sersi groaned out loud in pleasure, using her telepathy to enhance the experience. She whispered something into Leon's ear, which turned his ears red. Sersi then lowered herself down and pushed him away, licking her lips,

"Oh, that brings back a lot of memories, Leon. A lot indeed. I have to admit, when you and Farrah got together, I had doubts. But, knowing what I know now, she was one lucky girl."  
Suddenly, the window crashed. Crisis shielded Sersi, and the two looked to see an extraordinarily irate Persiana standing on the glass shards. She tried to say in an even voice,

"What are you doing to my man?"

The tension in her voice was evident, and she could feel the Carnage symbiote's grip tightening. She wanted to release all this feral rage, but a part of her was also determined not to harm her first. The former Titans Tomorrow heroine looked right at Leon,

"Why?"  
Sersi, from behind, scoffed,

"Back off, Farrah. Leon's single again, after the way you treated him."

Farrah shouted,

"I treated him like he was the one person I loved!"  
Leon narrowed his eyes,

"Funny, was that what you told Donna after I died, and sending them back?"

The lioness snarled,

"What do you know about that? You don't know anything about that!"  
Sersi looked at Leon,

"Yeah, how do you know about that? I couldn't read it from your mind."

Leon shook his head,

"You should have seen the look on her face, Farrah. The look on Donna's face when she found out you used her. You manipulated her and everyone around her, to be your so-called friends and family."

Farrah shouted,

"Shut up! You don't know what I've sacrificed!"  
Leon went on to say something more, but something caught his eye. He noticed Farrah's costume…moving, swirling around her. Sersi noticed it too and said,

"Wait, I'm not using my powers. What is-?"  
Her telepathy suddenly kicked on,

"No."  
Farrah's tear filled eyes then dried and, with a cold, sadistic, disturbed look, said,

"Boo."

She then changed, Carnage completely engrossing her body. She roared and attacked them both, her claws extending way beyond normal.

The two former Avengers ducked out of the way. Sersi changed the environment around her, turning the sofas into chains and attempting to restrain Carnage. Carnage ripped through the chains with such ease and force, it was surreal. It then charged again, going after Sersi. It screamed,

"**DIE, BITCH**!"  
At the last moment, Crisis sped in front of Sersi, picked her up, and bolted out the window, flying. He managed to grab his phone and said,

"Monitor, two up now!"

They both disappeared in a flash of light.

Carnage reverted back to Persiana and the feral looked at the sky. She snarled,

"This is not over, you two. This is far from over."

**Back on the Monitor station… **

Yellow Jacket, Kid Razor, and Sonic Blue were busy compiling a list of possible Avengers that would help out with the cause. Kid Razor said,

"Hey, doc. What about that robo-chick?"

Sonic said,

"Jocasta? Wasn't she one of Ultron's creations?"

Yellow Jacket nodded,

"She was, but I have been working on ways to purge some of her programming to make her less likely to fall under Ultron's influence. She's still at the lab in New Jersey."

Sonic smirked,

"Nice. What about Hercules?"

Monitor looked at the screen,

"Crisis is being beamed on, as well as Sersi."

Hank shook his head,

"I don't know how he did it, but he did it."

The beam flashed, and the two heroes dropped on the floor. Sersi rubbed her back,

"Is this any way to treat a lady?"

She then noticed Kid Razor and rolled her eyes,

"Oh, great. You again."

Razor grinned,

"Well, hello, gorgeous. Doing another lingerie party again?"

Sersi stood up and, using her powers, changed into her appropriate costume,

"For your information, I was resting when Leon arrived. I have to admit, I was touched."  
Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"I feel a headache is coming up, and it's not one of my visions."

He looked at them,

"Do you have a list of any other people that might being willing to help us?"

Hank nodded,

"Here you go."

Leon looked down the list and shook his head,

"Black Panther says he has something important to take care of. Dr. Strange and his team aren't to be trusted. Wasp says she wants to think about it."

Hank stood up,

"Now, hold on a minute. Dr. Strange might have abandoned the conspiracy."

Leon looked back,

"And you think he has? I chewed him out and flat out said he's still involved, as well as the others. No, we don't trust him."

Kid Razor snickered,

"Someone's been watching too much X-files."

Crisis shook his head,

"It doesn't matter; a couple of them are pretty viable. Hercules, Firebird, and Jocasta. I'm adding someone else to the mix."

He scribbled something down and handed it back to the others.

Instantly, the others groaned. Sonic said,

"You can't be serious."

Kid Razor lowered his glasses,

"Have you lost it? Even the Kid of Rock thinks this is a bad idea."

Hank looked at Leon and said,

"He's serious."

Leon nodded,

"I am. We're bringing him in. We're bringing in…Lex Luthor."

Next Chapter:

What is Leon planning, and what happens with the Dark Avengers next? Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 12: Team Meetings 

A brown-haired man in brown and green, a Hispanic-looking woman dressed in yellow and red, and a silver-looking female robot all stood, materialized from the Monitor's transporter beam. The brown-haired man was Hercules, the Hispanic woman was Firebird, and the silver-looking woman was Jocasta. These three individuals were former Avengers, all of which had different lives to live after Cap's death. Hercules continued to fight registration, eventually running into the likes of the Amazons and Namor. Firebird eventually joined registration and her team down in Texas, and Jocasta was in Hank's lab, being repaired.

Hercules looked around, baffled,

"Where in the gods are we? This is not Olympus."

Jocasta ran her scanners,

"This is not in any database I recognize."

Firebird looked out a window,

"What is this place?"

"It's called Monitor Station."

The three individuals turned and gasped in shock. Leon smirked,

"Herc, Bonnie, Jo; nice to see you all again."

The god of strength blinked for a moment and laughed heartily,

"Leon, my friend! You have escaped the jaws of Hades and returned!"

He slapped his arm on Crisis' back. The red-eyed hero winced and laughed,

"Nice one, Herc."

Hercules grinned,

"Now, we must celebrate this glorious reunion! There must be ale around here!"  
The former bride of Ultron looked around,

"You said this is Monitor Station. I do not detect any such place on Earth."

"That's because we're not on Earth."

Yellow Jacket, Sersi, Sonic Blue, and Kid Razor all came through one of the sliding door. Jocasta beamed,

"Henry!"  
She ran up and tackled him, knocking the insect hero onto the ground. Henry groaned,

"Jocasta!"  
Kid Razor smirked,

"Looks like Bumblebee likes pollinating more than one flower."

Sonic shook his head,

"Not now, Razor."

Bonita shook her head,

"_Perdoneme_, but could you please explain why we have all been brought here?"  
Leon began,

"As you probably have heard by now; yes, I was a spy for SHIELD and spied on all of you to find out about the conspiracy, to find who was pulling the strings. My death hampered my investigation, but, after the invasions of both the Black Lanterns and the White Martians, everything was blown wide-open. Quite frankly, I was stunned at how much information got out. But, now, we have a new set of problems."  
Hercules nodded,

"Aye, namely Osborn."

Yellow Jacket nodded,

"And the Dark Avengers."

Firebird shook her head,

"But, I do not understand; Farrah would never work for a man like Osborn."

Sersi explained,

"She's been bonded to the Carnage Symbiote."

At this, everyone but Leon was stunned. The god of valor clenched his fists in anger,

"Osborn, the monster! He did this!"  
Leon shook his head,

"No, I think that she let this happen willingly. I think that the Titans Tomorrow either did not know, or care, she had that thing inside her."

Jocasta thought for a moment,

"Does that mean you do not have feelings for her?"

Crisis looked back up, changing the subject,

"Let's get back to why we're here. Osborn has come into contact with several unknown characters who want his help. They need to hunt someone down named Lex Luthor."

Jocasta ran her memory bank,

"No such name exists in my data bank."

Monitor explained,

"There are multiple worlds and dimensions, and, I have learned that these three individuals are part of a group called the Crime Syndikate of America."

He punched up a hologram on the table and continued,

"These individuals are from the Anti-matter Universe, Earth 3. Here, heroes are villains and vice-versa. Here, the Crime Syndikate rules, and nothing is held sacred. It is here, also, the yellow Lantern exists, the source of Sinestro's power. The yellow light that's mined on Qward, another planet in the Anti-matter Universe."

The hologram showed three of said Syndikate members, as well as two others. One member was in red and yellow, wearing a sleek helmet. His name is Johnny Quick, addict speedster.

The other member was a black bald man wearing a Green Lantern-similar suit, except it had a big green 'x' on the front. His name is Power Ring.

Sonic Blue said,

"So, these are the other members of the Crime Syndikate."

Monitor nodded,

"Johnny Quick and Power Ring. My scans indicate that the ring on Power Ring's finger is not of any known origin even for the Anti-matter universe."

Ronnie Rocker, Kid Razor's ghost guide, said,

"I'm sensing a magical aura. It's some sort of demon, but I can't tell from here."

Sersi said,

"So, what's the plan?"

Everyone looked at the Eternal. She looked back,

"Oh, come on. There has to be a plan, right? I mean, we've got some smart mortals and Crisis is obviously leadership material, so there must be a plan."

Hank Pym nodded,

"We do. Our plan is to abduct Superwoman, switch her with Sersi, and Sersi could go in and get the necessary information."

Sersi blinked,

"So, that's why you wanted me on. Fine, I'm in."

Leon shook is head,

"No."

Everyone looked at the red-eyed hero, a bit surprised. Bonita shook her head,

"Leon, if another one of your visions is plaguing you, you must not give up hope so easily. I am sure it is-."

Leon turned around,

"I said no. I'm going in."

Kid Razor shook his head,

"No offense, but the Kid of Rock don't think you can put on her clothes."

The red-eyed swordsman explained,

"I have a free pass inside, and I'm going to use it."

He pulled out the yellow ring from his jacket,

"Here it is."

Sonic Blue blinked,

"You mean, you're actually going to join the Sinestro Corps? Those three guys attacked us and tried to hurt my Mom!"  
Leon sighed,

"Maybe, but if I can keep the ring from taking me over long enough to get Luthor out of that dimension and bring him back here, it's worth it."

Jocasta shook her head,

"Considering the variables known, and the unknowns involved, your odds of success, or even living through this, are extraordinarily small. Are you sure this will work?"

The look on Leon's face said it all. Hank stood up,

"Leon, this is a dangerous, risky plan. If you don't succeed, we may be forced to go in blind."

Monitor added,

"There is also the possibility that you may encounter Anti-matter versions of other heroes, including a version of yourself."

Crisis sat down, sighing heavily. Firebird knelt in front of him and held out her hand,

"Leon, we are all worried. However, if this is what you believe is best, then I shall support it."

Leon chuckled slightly at that,

"Nice to have you in my corner, Bonnie."

He stood up,

"Let's get to work."

**Meanwhile… **

Superwoman, Owlman, and Ultraman were having a private meeting away from the Dark Avengers. The female powerhouse whispered harshly at Owlman,

"What is this about, Thomas? Why did you call us away?"

Ultraman nodded,

"Yeah, I was just about to bang Miss Marvel."

Owlman glared,

"Enough, you two. Listen, once we get Luthor, we owe this guy Osborn a favor, right? If you ask me, I'm not in the business of owing anybody anything, especially a psycho like him."

Lois narrowed her eyes,

"But, we have to give him a favor. He wants one."

Owlman smirked,

"Assuming he lives long enough to collect on it."

At this, Ultraman grinned,

"I get it. If Osborn croaks, we don't owe him squat."

The brother to Bruce Wayne nodded,

"Agreed. I mean, an armor as sophisticated as that is bound to have a malfunction or two, especially in the heat of battle, right?"

The three Anti-matter villains all had sinister smirks on their faces. Superwoman asked,

"What's the plan?"

Owlman shook his head,

"Patience, Lois. Patience. Let's wait and see what happens."

Little did the three villains realize that this exchange of treachery was being witnessed by the one person no one would think to show his face again.

Nick Fury, former head of SHIELD, master spy and soldier…

Next Chapter:

Crisis infiltrates the Anti-matter Universe and an attack on the Dark Avengers draws the attention of all concerned. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 13: Wheels in Motion Part 1 

Crisis, having teleported down into the Anti-matter Universe, was standing on a rooftop. He was wearing the Sinestro Corps ring, which changed his costume from white and red to black and yellow, and the crest on his shirt represented the Sinestro Corps. He lowered his shades and looked around, taking in what he saw.

The planet he was on, supposedly Earth, was warped and looked to be everything he dreaded. People were trembling in the streets, being abducted in the middle of the day, if you could call it day. Crisis could not see a sun, but he did see Johnny Quick and Power Ring cackle evilly as they fought someone Leon had ever seen before.

The person fighting the two members of the Crime Syndikate was a pale faced muscular man in a fine tuxedo and pale white mustache. His name is Sir Solomon Grundy, and, unlike the Solomon Grundy of the positive matter universe, was civil, but as strong as his counterpart.

Presently, Sir Grundy was beating on Power Ring's energy shield. The emerald ring user growled,

"Punk zombie! Die!"

He lashed out at Grundy, slamming a massive boxing glove in his face. Grundy stumbled back, and Johnny Quick, using his speed, tripped the undead powerhouse with some cable that was lying on the street. Grundy fell on his back and Power Ring conjured up several more emerald constructs, mostly sledgehammers. He pile drove them into Grundy and kept wailing on him until Grundy could no longer move. The bald-headed ring user spat,

"That'll teach you to mess with the Crime Syndikate."

Leon blinked and wanted to survey the damage done, but he had a job to do. Using his powers and not that of his ring, he flew off using super speed. He had to find out all he can about Lex Luthor and get him out of there.

**Meanwhile, on Marvel Earth 616.01… **

Parker Robbins is the Hood, a caped, pistol-wielding super-villain. He glared at the TV screen. For months, he had watched Osborn get to the top, the head of HAMMER. The two had a deal; if Osborn left Hood and his cronies alone, the Hood would eliminate the remaining Avengers that were in hiding from registration. With Crisis returning to cause trouble for Osborn, the Hood felt betrayed at what was going on and decided to voice his displeasure.

He took a gun and shot the screen,

"Osborn, you low-life bastard! I'm gonna make you pay!"  
Whitney Frost, the villainess Madame Masque, had heard Robbins rant and sighed,

"You finally destroyed the TV, didn't you?"

Parker glared,

"Don't say it, Whit. I don't need anything from you right now."

Whitney came near her boyfriend,

"Park, listen to me. If you hate Norman Osborn so much, do something. You have the power to do it, and you have me."

Robbins stood up,

"You're right! I didn't rescue the Wrecking Crew from Mojo for nothing." (1)

Whitney smiled underneath her mask,

"That's the spirit! I'll get a couple of others and we'll go to Stark Towers."

**At Stark Towers… **

The Dark Avengers and the Crime Syndikate were now in a joined meeting. Osborn, in his Iron Patriot armor, said,

"Now, I'm sure we've all made our introductions, so let us get down to business. These three are here to tell us the threat of Lex Luthor and what we can do to stop him."

Venom raised his hand,

"**Does it involve eating his brain?**"

Bullseye groaned,

"Do you really have to eat someone's brains every time we have to kill someone?"

The symbiote looked at the projectile master villain,

"**Of course, it's how I get my nutrients**."

Farrah quipped,

"At least he's getting brain food and not stuffing his face with potato chips."

Moonstone rolled her eyes,

"Must you always make a joke about everything?"

The lioness grinned,

"Yep, it helps lighten the mood, especially when there could be one of the villains attacks the tower, and we have to spring into battle, and then, I have to make jokes to lighten the mood, so we don't have to worry about getting pulverized and killed and-."

Owlman raised his hand,

"We get the idea."

Superwoman said,

"She definitely has to lay off the sugar."

Daken shook his head,

"Actually, I think this is normal for her."  
Ultraman rolled his eyes,

"We're dead. We're so totally dead."

Captain Marvel, who had been noticeably quiet from the conversation, was observing Persiana rather intently. For some reason, his cosmic awareness, the ability to perceive events around him in the universe, was screaming out to him, not to trust Persiana or Osborn. He did not know why, but he seemed to trust Crisis, and secretly had been monitoring everyone involved for a while now.

Noh-Varr stood up,

"Excuse me for a moment, please."

He left the room. Bullseye joked,

"All this talk about eating brains must've frightened the poor kid. Probably went to change his diaper."

The others snickered at that. All except Persiana. The feral heroine stood up and slinked out of there,

"I'll follow him."

Bullseye, getting a VERY good look at Farrah's backside, lecherously remarked,

"Take your time."

This earned him another energy blast from Moonstone. The psychiatrist grunted,

"Pervert."

In his room, Noh-Varr was sitting on the bed, looking over the information he had been receiving. As he began a playback and research into the archives, he was horrified. The Kree hero gasped,

"By the stars, they are all monsters!"

His cosmic awareness kicked up. Persiana was in the room with him.

The lioness purred seductively,

"Naughty boy. You've been spying on us."

Captain Marvel stood up, only to be taken down quickly by Persiana. Farrah snarled to his face,

"Now, I could tell Osborn what you're up to, and I'm sure they all can have a field day discussing all the different procedures they can do to you in an alien autopsy, or you can tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right here, right now."

The Kree warrior glared back,

"You are not a friend. You and the others are monsters! Crisis is trying to stop you and I'm going to help him do it."

Persiana would have said something at that moment had it not been for a violent rocking of the building. Osborn radioed in,

"Captain Marvel, Persiana; the Red Hulk is attacking."

The were-lioness snarled,

"This is not over."

She radioed in,

"We're on our way."

**Outside… **

The Red Hulk, the huge behemoth, had arrived in New York City. The violent rocking of the building was caused when said red behemoth threw Jen Walters, the She-Hulk, into the side of it, near the Dark Avengers meeting room. Thundara and Valkyrie were holding their own, but it was a losing battle.

She-Hulk rubbed the back of her head, feeling a hard bump,

"Man, this guy is starting to tick me off."

"He's not the only one."

Jen looked up, surprised to hear that voice again,

"Persiana?"

The feral glared,

"Not now. Let us real heroes take it from here."

Osborn shouted,

"Avengers…ASSEMBLE!" 

Next Chapter:

Wheels in Motion continues as Osborn and his Dark Avengers take on the likes of the Red Hulk, and Crisis continues his search for Lex Luthor in the Anti-matter universe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 14: Wheels in Motion Part 2 

**Earth 3, the Anti-matter Earth… **

Leon flew under his own power and not that of the yellow ring. He had to work fast to find this Lex Luthor before the Crime Syndikate did.

As he flew across the skyline, however, he was being observed by an unknown person. This person looked out of their hiding spot and, seeing the red-eyed hero, commented,

"He's new around here. Must be a Sinestro Corps grunt."

He grinned evilly,

"I think it's time to for him to be introduced... to the Conglomerate."

**Meanwhile, on Marvel Earth 616.01… **

Thundara slammed a massive uppercut to the Red Hulk, only for the behemoth to shrug it off and back-hand the red-headed powerhouse into another building.

Moonstone, Captain Marvel, and War Machine took to the skies and began hitting the Red Hulk with energy blasts and missiles. The explosions did little damage to the Red Hulk, which he only roared,

"You think you can defeat me!"

He picked up a car and pitched it at the three aerial attackers. While he was distracted with the fliers, Wolverine, Persiana, and Venom all went at him in close combat, stabbing him with their claws and, in Persiana's and Venom's cases, fangs. Wolverine slammed his claws into the Red Hulk's knee. The giant red monster yelped in pain and swatted the mutant clear across the street, into a building. Venom bellowed,

"**BBBBBRRRRAAAIIINNNSSS**!"

Red Hulk grabbed the symbiote by the neck and smirked,

"Not today, big mouth."

He slammed Venom head first into the street, right into the sewer system. His head was bent at a funny angle, which looked painful. He bubbled to the surface and a rat was resting on his head. Venom picked up the rat and ate it, licking his lips,

"**Yum**."

Red Hulk winced,

"Gross."

He then felt a sharp spin-kick from Persiana. The feral grinned,

"Oh come on. It's totally natural to eat mice."

She darted as Red Hulk tried to grab her. Using all her speed and agility, Persiana stayed one step ahead of the Red Hulk. Red Hulk snarled,

"Stand still, furball! I'm going to skin you when I catch you!"

The lioness smirked and, doing an impossible flip from her position, sailed over the behemoth and landed totally poised and straight. Red Hulk grinned evilly,

"Now I've got you!"  
Farrah grinned back,

"Not really, I was only distracting you."

A powerful energy blast sent the Red Hulk face first into a car. Iron Patriot waited until the opportunity opened up for him to attack. Bullseye followed up with several specially made adamantium arrows, one piercing each knee and shoulder. The sharpshooter smirked,

"Bullseye."

Red Hulk erupted and threw the car at the archer,

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! NOW, I'M MAD!"

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Peachy."

Osborn ordered,

"All Avengers, regroup and-."

Just then, a gunshot rang out and a bullet hit the right arm of the Iron Patriot.

The Hood shouted,

"Osborn!"

The billionaire industrialist groaned out loud,

"Parker, you moron. What are you thinking?"

Ultraman cracked his knuckles,

"I'll take care of this guy."

He flew high with Superwoman and was about to send the Hood into next week when a crowbar slammed into the solar-powered villain's back.

The Wrecker, a large man wearing green and a purple mask, chuckled,

"Look who's back, baby."

He grinned lecherously at Superwoman,

"Hey, babe. Wanna date a real man?"

Ultraman's eyes flared with anger,

"I'll make you pay for that, you bastard."

He slammed an uppercut into the leader of the Wrecking Crew and suplexed him through a building.

The Hood shouted,

"You think I only brought one guy with me?"

The other members of the Wrecking Crew; Bulldozer, Piledriver, and Thunderball, came forward and started attacking the Crime Syndikate and the Dark Avengers.

Other villains, such as Shocker, Rhino, Vulture, King Cobra, and Mister Hyde also came out of the wood work. Persiana hissed at the snake villain,

"You remind me of how much I hate snakes."

King Cobra licked his lips and smirked,

"Don't worry, honey. Soon, you'll learn to love me. You'd be surprised what positions I can get myself into."

That lewd comment was followed by a dropkick by the lioness. The snake villain rolled until he was head first through a sewer grate. Persiana giggled as she saw him struggle to get loose,

"Trying getting out of that position, snakey."

**At Dr. Strange's Inner Sanctum… **

Dr. Strange and the other Secret Avengers looked at the battle taking shape. Spider-man shook his head,

"Oh, man. This is bad."

The Sorcerer Supreme nodded,

"Yes, Spider-man. With the new gang of villains arriving, Osborn's forces will not last long against, despite the help from those three new super humans."

Luke Cage cracked his knuckles,

"I want a rematch with The Hood."

Iron Fist nodded,

"Yes, I agree. Despite Osborn being the enemy, we have to stop the villains attack."  
Spider-man groaned,

"And what a day I picked to put on my lucky underwear."

**On Monitor's Station… **

Yellow Jacket and the others were looking at the situation unfolding as well. The insect hero shook his head,

"This is bad."

Kid Razor nodded,

"The Kid of Rock agrees. Let's go kick some ass!"

Hercules grinned,

"I have always wanted to face the Red Hulk. It will be a fitting test for my skills."

The rock'n'roll hero looked at the god of Strength,

"You? Skills? The Kid of Rock only hears you get drunk and flirt with everything in a skirt. The Kid of Rock's the real ladies' man!"

Herc shouted,

"You dare challenge me!"

Kid Razor shot back,

"Bring it!"

The two would have come to blows had Firebird not separated the two of them. Sersi groaned,

"Now I know the reason I left the Avengers was to escape all this insanity."

Next Chapter:

Wheels in Motion continues as the two factions of Avengers team up against the Hood's villains, and Crisis squares off against the Anti-Matter's Conglomerate! Just who are they? Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 15: Wheels in Motion Part 3 

**Earth 3, Anti-Matter Universe… **

"WHOA!"

Crisis narrowly avoided a fireball attack from a blonde woman wearing a revealing pink costume. Her name is Fiero, and she had the powers of flight and fire.

Fiero hissed,

"Stand still so I can barbecue your ass!"

Crisis sped to a building, only to be assaulted by a wave of ice. A white haired woman wearing a revealing purple outfit, with white fur trim and boots gritted her teeth,

"Hands off, Fiero! I'm here to cool him down!"  
Fiero shouted,

"Up yours, Frostbite! There's no way I'm lettin' you kill him before me!"  
Leon shook his head,

"This is getting me nowhere and fast."

He launched a white energy blast at Frostbite, but, at the last minute, a blue and black swirl surrounded the frosty villainess. Frostbit growled,

"Elasti-man, I saw it coming!"

The super stretchy villain reformed and laughed,

"Yeah, right, Frosty! And they say I stretch things!"

Crisis slammed a powerful fist into the ground, causing the earth to shake. The three villains lost their balance, which left them open to an attack. Crisis lashed out with another white energy blast, scattering the three into separate buildings. Leon shook his head,

"This Conglomerate is a bit tougher than I thought."

A loud screech came from above. Crisis looked up to see a maddening woman dressed in a red and black bird costume, wielding a mace. She screeched, sending a loud sonic scream to the ground. Leon sped away and took to the skies to contest with this new villainess.

The avian villainess shrieked,

"Blood Eagle will pick your bones from your flesh!"

Crisis grabbed his light saber and sliced the mace in half. Then, as an added measure, he sliced Blood Eagle's wings and sent her plummeting to the ground.

A voice in his head said,

"_Use the ring_."

Leon blinked,

"What?"

"_Use the ring. I can help_."

Leon held his head,

"No, you're not of any help. You want to take over."

The ring responded,

"_So you say. You will give into the ring soon._"

Two other villains, one was dressed in brown and looked like an archer, and the other, dressed in a green insect costume, had been watching Crisis fight their Conglomerate companions. The archer was Dead-eye, and the insect villain was Scarab.

Scarab folded his arms,

"They're losing."

Dead-eye readied an arrow,

"I know that. That's why I've prepared this!"  
He launched the arrow at Crisis.

The red-eyed hero sped around for cover as the arrow buried itself in the stone side of the building. Leon shook his head,

"What a time to be without back up."

Blood Eagle rose at that moment. She roared at the top of her lungs,

"BLOOD EAGLE EAT YOU LIKE WORM!"  
She was about to lunge after him when she was felled by a telepathic blast. Leon looked around and noticed Fiero, Frostbite, Elasti-man, Dead-eye, and Scarab all wailing in pain and agony as they all fell unconscious.

A large ape with a bandoleer of ammo and a large gun smiled,

"Are you all right?"

Leon blinked,

"Now, that's something you don't see everyday."

The ape smiled,

"What, a talking ape?"

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"No, an ape with telepathic powers and big rail gun."

The ape hero laughed,

"Don't mind that. My name is General Grodd."

He tilted his head,

"You don't act like a Sinestro Lantern."

Leon shook his head,

"It's a complicated story. Right now, Ultraman, Superwoman, and Owlman are helping some villains in my world try and capture a man named Lex Luthor in this one."

General Grodd nodded,

"I see. Despite my inability to read your mind, I do feel as though you are telling the truth. I have often wondered what became of those three. Now, I know."

He lifted a manhole cover and went in,

"This way. We must get to the others in the underground. That way, we can formulate a plan."

Leon looked into the sewer,

"The things I do to save the universe."

He jumped in.

**Meanwhile, Osborn's Tower, Marvel 616.01… **

Nick Fury, the former head of SHIELD and super spy master, was walking down the hall to one of the computer terminals in Osborn's office. The eye patch-wearing agent pulled out a gun and a device that looked like a TV remote. He attached the device to the access panel near the door and pressed a button. In moments, the door opened. Fury walked in and, after doing a quick scan of the room, made his way to the terminal. He sat down and began typing, as if looking for something on Osborn's hard drive.

What the super spy did not notice was a man wearing a skull mask was sitting in the shadows behind Fury. His name is Crossbones, a minion of the Red Skull and the person that shot Captain America. He stealthily made his way close to the chair Fury was sitting at.

Fury seemed to be unaware of the impeding threat, until he spun the chair around and shot Crossbones point blank in the stomach. The rifle-using assassin groaned a breath, and looked up,

"Wha? How did you know?"

Fury stood up,

"Your bones were shaking."

He kicked the villain through the window and watched as Crossbones plummeted all the way to the bottom of the Avengers' Tower, right into the battlefield. Persiana's voice could be heard,

"It's raining men!"

This was followed by everyone else groaning at the seriously bad joke. Ultraman shook his head,

"How can anyone find that funny?"

Lois grinned,

"Have to admit, it was a good film."

Owlman rolled his eyes,

"Not this again. How can anyone like that trash?"

Lois roared,

"DIE!"  
The solar powered villain shook his head,

"There are days I wonder why I don't just leave the team. Look at what I have to put up with."

Moonstone shook her head,

"What you have to put up with? Do you have any idea how hormonal Persiana is? She makes me look like a nun!"

Fury scoffed to himself,

"Yeah, right."

He went back to the computer and found what he was looking for,

"Good."

He downloaded something and exited the room. The soldier would have gotten away had it not been for several high level security personnel blocking his path. All of them were armed with machine guns and pistols. The leader said,

"Freeze!"

Fury rolled his eyes,

"Rent-a-cops."

He dove for cover as he threw a flash bang. This blinded them for a few seconds as Fury dashed back into Osborn's office and sealed the door. He then looked out the window and signaled in,

"Falcon, pick me up."

The avian hero swooped down and threw a grappling hook. Fury caught it and flew off into the skies.

**On the street below… **

Osborn and the Dark Avengers were holding off The Hood's forces as best they could. The Red Hulk had pounded Thundara, Valkyrie, and She-Hulk into the pavement. Although they were durable, the three heroines were also unconscious. The crimson behemoth grinned evilly,

"Now, this is gonna be fun."

He was about to go in when a voice bellowed,

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

The Red Hulk turned,

"What the-?"

He was hit in the mouth with Hercules' enchanted mace. The Olympian hero shouted,

"Fool! You have harmed my friends, and you will be shown no mercy!"

The Red Hulk staggered back and, after wiping his mouth, screamed,

"I'll make you eat that mace!"

He charged at the Lion of Olympus and forced him down the street. Hercules dug in as best he could and side-stepped the behemoth, forcing him into a headlock and slamming him on his back.

Ultraman looked at Osborn,

"I thought you said you were the Avengers!"

Kid Razor smirked,

"Hey, Ultraboy! You suck and your mother reeks of elderberries!" (1)

Sonic rolled his eyes,

"Must you use a Monty Python reference now?"

Ultraman charged the rock'n'roll hero,

"I'm gonna make you eat that guitar, punk!"  
Razor shouted,

"VAN HALEN HAMMER!"  
Winding up, he swung the guitar like a baseball bat. The shock sent Ultraman through several buildings, cars, and businesses.

The other members of the Crime Syndikate were stunned. Kid Razor smirked,

"Oh, yeah. The Kid of Rock hit a grand slam, without the use of steroids."

Sersi surmised,

"He must be weak against magic."

"That's good to know."  
Dr. Strange and his Secret Avengers arrived on the scene. Spider-man joked,

"It's like a class reunion. I mean, we've got old friends, old enemies…"

He punched Shocker in the jaw, causing him to spin around and fire his gauntlet weapons at Rhino, who fell through the street. Spider-man finished,

"And free punch!"

Osborn groaned out loud,

"I really should've stayed in bed today."

Next Chapter:

Wheels in Motion continues as Crisis and Grodd formulate a plan with several other heroes in the Anti-matter Universe, and the Avengers take on Osborn, the Hood, the Syndikate, and the Hood's villains! Stay tuned for more!

AN: Scarab, Dead-eye, Fiero, Frostbite, Elasti-man, and Blood Eagle are all the members of thee Qwardian Conglomerate, a sort of off-shoot of the Crime Syndikate.

(1) Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail reference.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 16: Wheels in Motion Part 4 

**Earth 3, Anti-matter Universe… **

Crisis and General Grodd were navigating the sewers. The simian hero was directing the red-eyed hero to the underground group of heroes in the Anti-matter universe that were fighting the Crime Syndikate. Although the Sinestro Corps was in alignment with the Crime Syndikate, Grodd could sense something about Leon. Despite his multiple attempts to read the swordsman's mind, Grodd could not grasp anything solid. Still, after demonstrating his worth against the Conglomerate, Leon had earned the simian freedom fighter's trust. Now, it was Leon's turn to trust him.

Grodd continued on until he stopped in front of a wall. Crisis floated near him,

"Is this it?"

The simian hero answered,

"Yes, just give me one moment."

Crouching near the base of the wall, Grodd stood up and began pushing against the wall, as if to move it. Sure enough, the wall began to move inward, until the opening to the side was big enough for the gorilla freedom fighter to get through. Crisis floated in as well, and watched Grodd move the wall back into place. The two then continued onward down a barely lit corridor.

After a few minutes, the two came to a metal door way with an electronic lock. Grodd said,

"Voice confirmation; General Grodd."

The computer worked for a moment before answering,

"Voice identification confirmed. Please say password."

Grodd said casually,

"Banana Rowboat."

The computer worked again before saying,

"Password confirmed. Welcome back, General."

The door hissed open and the two heroes entered. Crisis asked,

"Banana Rowboat? What type of password is that?"

Grodd shook his head,

"Nothing important."

A man dressed in a green costume dotted with question marks, and a cane that looked like a large question mark, was surprised,

"General, who is this man you brought here?"

Grodd explained,

"Don't be fooled. He's not part of Sinestro's Corps, Enigma."

"That's kind of contrary to what he appears to be."

A woman that looked like a cross between a bee and a woman stood near the steps leading upward. Grodd sighed,

"His name is Crisis, and he used the Sinestro ring so he could find us. He is a hero from another world, Zazzala."

Zazzala shook her head,

"I still don't know about this."

"His signature reading indicates he is from a positive matter universe."

A large green head appeared in front of them. Grodd smiled,

"Good to see you again, Brainiac."

Brainiac responded,

"Your concern for me is touching, Grodd. However, there is much we need to discuss."

Leon nodded,

"All right. Let me start from what I know…"

**Meanwhile, on Earth 616.01, Marvel Persiana-verse… **

Red Hulk rubbed his jaw,

"That hurt!"

He stood up, only to see two large black boots appear in front of him. Yellow Jacket grew into a giant size and smirked,

"I've always wanted to do this."

He held his leg back and gave the behemoth a mighty kick, sending the Red Hulk flying out of the city. The Red Hulk screamed,

"I'll get you for this! This isn't over!"

Hercules gave a thumbs-up,

"Well done, friend!"

"AAAARRGGGHHH!"

That sound belong to Ultraman as he furiously tried to hit Kid Razor, but the rock'n'roll hero kept dodging all of his attacks, and taunting the solar powered villain,

"My grandmother can hit faster than you, Ultraboy! You're just a lame super villain, like Shocker."

Shocker shouted,

"Hey!"  
He was promptly slammed by a punch from Luke Cage, followed by a hard kick by Iron Fist.

Ultraman used his heat vision, madly attempting to incinerate the Jukebox Hero. Kid Razor countered with a beam from his guitar, flattening Ultraman into a wall. The solar powered villain groaned,

"I hate magic. I really, freakin', hate magic."

Kid Razor blew the head of his guitar,

"That's one more punk who should learn you respect the rock god Kid Razor!"

Two feminine shrieks were heard. Kid Razor turned and grinned when he saw Sersi and Superwoman rolling around, engaged in a cat-fight. The rock'n'roll hero just stared vacantly at the sight, while Sonic Blue, who was fighting Vulture, said,

"Razor, a little help here!"  
Sersi and Superwoman exchanged slaps and tugged on each other's hair. Sersi shrieked,

"Ugly bitch!"  
Lois slapped her,

"Pathetic slut!"

The two then rolled around again, Sersi putting the female member of the Crime Syndikate in a headlock and bashing her into a parking meter. Superwoman, disoriented for a moment, turned and speared Sersi through a fashionable store. Lois grabbed one of the store dummies and slammed it on top of the Eternal. Sersi flashed her eyes red and launched an energy eye beam, flattening Superwoman into a line of purses. Lois stood up, grumbling,

"She ruined this outfit."

She unfurled her lasso and threw it at Sersi, but the former Avenger dodged it and landed a powerful uppercut, knocking out her opponent. Sersi's costume was ragged and torn, and she was panting heavily. She smiled,

"Now, that was refreshing. I haven't had that good a fight in ages."

She turned and noticed Kid Razor just staring vacantly at the spectacle he had just witnessed. The molecular-controlling woman just shrugged and turned to walk out.

Owlman and Iron Fist were going toe-to-toe in fancy martial-arts style fight. Both of them were trained in various forms of hand-to-hand, but Owlman was getting a slight upper-hand, as he was actually trying to kill Iron Fist. The Avenger martial artist dodged another blow and slammed an open-palm strike into Owlman's chest. Thomas Wayne grunted and slammed his fist into Iron Fist's knee. The two were evenly matched for a while. Danny said,

"This is a stand-still. Neither one of us is accomplishing anything here."

Owlman growled,

"Speak for yourself."

He pulled out several boomerang like weapons and threw them. Iron Fist dodged them and even managed to crush one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that two of the others were returning. Iron Fist then saw Owlman come at him again with a flurry of kicks and punches. The two then exchanged blows again, but Iron Fist, at the last second, dropped into a split and the two boomerang weapons hit Owlman, electrocuting him. Owlman writhed in agony as he unleashed a loud, blood curdling scream. He finally then dropped to the ground in an unconscious smoldering heap. Iron Fist breathed a sigh of relief,

"That's better. The Crime Syndikate has been dealt with. I only hope Crisis is doing so well. Something tells me we are going to need his help when he gets back."

Next Chapter:

Wheels in Motion continues as a plan is hatched by the Justice Underground, and the Dark Avengers take on Hood's goons. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	17. Chapter 17

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns Sonic Blue and Kid Razor. _

Chapter 17: Wheels in Motion Part 5 

**Earth 3, Anti-Matter Universe… **

Leon said,

"So, that's the situation. Three members of this world's Crime Syndikate are in my world, working with Norman Osborn to try and find this Lex Luthor. I had to wear the yellow ring Sinestro gave me so I can move around in this world to see what I can find out about these new threats."

Enigma, Brainiac, and Grodd looked at each other. The simian hero said,

"Could you excuse us for one moment while we talk?"

The red-eyed hero nodded and Zazzala showed him to a spare room. Once he was out of ear shot, Enigma said,

"Grodd, was he lying?"

Grodd shook his head,

"Hard to say. He was blocking my telepathic probes. He must have some sort of device that blocks out telepaths."

Braniac agreed,

"He does. It is near his brain stem. It appears to have been surgically implanted. There is also something else about the device, but I cannot ascertain what it is about the mind shield that is protecting him."

He then ran a scan,

"Someone is using the ring to ascertain his location. Mostly likely Sinestro and his Corps."

Enigma asked,

"Is he doing that?"

"Negative, he is unaware that it is happening."

Elsewhere, Zazzala had left Leon alone in one of the spare rooms in the underground complex. Crisis stared at his hand and looked at the ring. He swore the ring was talking to him earlier. He was sure of it.

The ring spoke up again,

_Leon, use this power. _

The red-eyed hero held his head,

"Get out. Get out!"

The ring continued,

_Oh, no, Leon. You made this decision to wear the ring. You have to deal with it. Give into this power. Make others fear you, as you rightly should be doing. They fear you, and use that fear to get what you want. _

Crisis shook his head violently, holding it and trying to get the voice out of his head. He breathed deeply and growled,

"I won't give in, no matter what you say to me."

The ring said,

_You will, Leon. You will. We both know you will. _

Leon panted and opened the door. To his surprise, Zazzala was standing in front of it. The insect queen asked,

"Leon, is something the matter?"

Crisis wiped the sweat off of his brow and shook his head,

"No, nothing's the matter. Just anxious, I guess."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The two of them ran to see what was the matter.

**Meanwhile, on Marvel Earth 616.01… **

Iron Patriot and Persiana were tag-teaming The Hood. The Hood opened up with his guns, but the bullets bounced harmlessly off of the armored hero's armor, and the white-haired lioness dodged them. She then flipped near him and tripped him, causing Parker to lose the pistols. The Hood stood up and held his breath, turning invisible. However, Persiana smirked,

"Oh, like that'll protect you."

She sniffed the air and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to The Hood, flattening him against a wall, becoming visible again.

Madame Masque flipped and delivered a similar martial arts kick to Persiana. Farrah rolled down and flipped back up, grinning evilly,

"This is gonna be fun."

The two then began exchanging blows. Kicks and punches flew in the air, and the two women were performing incredible acts of flexibility and balance to keep the other off balance.

On another front, Daken, the Dark Avengers Wolverine, slammed his claws into Wrecker. The leader of the Wrecking Crew blocked it with his enchanted crowbar, smirking,

"Kid, you've got nothing on me!"

He slammed the crowbar as hard as he could, but the feral mutant rolled out of the way. Daken then punctured Wrecker's ligament in his leg, sending the powerhouse sprawling to the ground. He was about to go for the deathblow when Bulldozer gored him through a car and a brick wall. The hard-headed member of the Wrecking Crew grinned,

"Now, soldier! Drop and give me fifty!"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and, as Bulldozer turned, he was leveled with a hard punch from Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Bulldozer was knocked down and had birds whirl around his head.

In the skies, Firebird, enveloped in an aura of flame, was launching fireballs at the Vulture. The bald villain hissed and swooped around, cackling,

"You'll never hit me! I'm invinci-!"  
Before he could finish the sentence, he slammed his head into a glass plated window. Vulture's face stuck onto the window and he began to slowly screech down the side of the building. Bonita managed to catch him and brought him to the ground below. Vulture smiled childishly,

"Mommy, why is the world spinning?"

He then blacked out. Firebird blinked,

"Wow; that was easier than I thought."

Yellow Jacket came near her,

"Bonnie, are you all right?"

The Hispanic flame user nodded,

"Yes, Hank. I am fine. However, there is much more to be done."

Venom roared,

"**BBBRAAAAIIINNNNSSSSS!**"  
He leapt out of his hiding spot and went to tackle the former Avengers. However, Bonita re-enveloped herself in flames and charred the symbiote villain, causing him to scream in agony and terror. Yellow Jacket then grew to fifty feet tall and punted Venom all the way across New York City, into the harbor.

Sonic Blue sped around Piledriver and Thunderball. The two remaining conscious members of the Wrecking Crew were smashing everything around them in an attempt to get rid of the speedster. This was a distraction as Moonstone and War Machine opened up with a volley of shots, slamming their most powerful attacks into the two powerhouses. The remaining members of the Wrecking Crew were beaten and knocked out quickly.

Spider-man looked around at the villains that were taken down,

"Not bad, but I get the feeling this isn't over."

Iron Patriot grinned,

"You said it, Spider!"

Next Chapter:

Wheels in Motion continues as Crisis is forced to confront the Sinestro Corps, and the Dark Avengers square off against the other two teams of Avengers. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	18. Chapter 18

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 18: Wheels in Motion Part 6 

**Earth 3, Anti-matter Universe… **

Grodd ordered,

"Keep the pressure up!"

The simian superhero, Enigma, and Brainiac had dug in, as Sinestro, Amon Sur, Arkillo, and several other Sinestro Lanterns had found the Underground's base and attacked. One of them was a horrific creature with three heads and three eyes. His name is Tri-Eye, and he enjoyed scaring people because of his appearance.

Sinestro conjured a force field and shouted,

"Crisis, I know you are here! You cannot hide from your duty as a Sinestro Corps member! Come out now!"

Amon Sur conjured up a mallet and slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to shake,

"This is a waste of time! I say we flatten everyone here now!"

Tri-eye scoffed,

"So says the coward."

Amon shouted,

"I am not a coward! I just saw retreat as an excellent tactic."

Arkillo bellowed and went toe-to-toe with Grodd,

"I'll show you what Sinestro Corps members do to punks like you!"

Grodd held his own and lashed out with a psychic attack. Arkillo shouted in pain and held his head, which was the opening Grodd was looking for. He took out his rail gun and opened fire. Arkillo managed to get a force field up at the last second, but was sent flying into a wall. Tri-eye moved in,

"DIE!"  
A black and yellow blur moved by, leaving Tri-eye with a deep wound in his chest. He keeled over and died. The yellow ring removed itself from the dead Sintestro Corps member and began a new search for another worthy Sinestro member.

Amon Sur looked around,

"Who did that?"

Crisis, his light saber drawn, smirked,

"I think I had something to do with that."

Zazzala came near Engima,

"Are you all right?"

Enigma answered,

"Yes, but we have to withdraw. Our base is compromised."  
Sinestro shouted,

"Kill Crisis! He is not one of us!"

Amon Sur blinked,

"See ya!"  
He bolted, flying as far away from the battlefield as he could.

However, he did not get far; as a teen girl's cackling laughter began echoing throughout the underground. Enigma and the other members of the Justice Underground swallowed nervously at that. Zazzala said,

"No, not her. Anybody but her."

Crisis held his head, getting another vision. He then looked up,

"And I thought my girlfriend was nuts."

The red-eyed hero turned to the queen bee,

"Who is that woman?"

Zazzala answered,

"The Joker's Daughter."

**Meanwhile, on Marvel Earth 616.01… **

Osborn looked at the two teams of Avengers,

"Let's not forget; you're all wanted fugitives."

Luke Cage cracked his knuckles,

"I'm sorry, Normy. My fists didn't hear that. Why don't you come closer?"

Iron Patriot shook his head,

"I can have legions of HAMMER troops down here in seconds, and, think of all the outrage people would have if they say the supposed good guys fight the real authority around here."

Kid Razor shouted,

"Screw you, Goblin Goon!"

He strummed his guitar and lashed out with a rainbow energy beam, flattening Venom and Wolverine. Persiana hissed and pounced, but the rock hero dodged and slammed his guitar, shouting,

"VAN HALEN HAMMER!"  
The attack struck and the former Titans Tomorrow member dropped down hard. She groaned as she tried to get up.

Jocasta shook her head,

"This is pointless. My computer processor indicates Osborn is not bluffing when he says he can call in more troops."

Sonic stopped Razor,

"That's enough."

Ronnie appeared, and the rock apparition said,

"Razor, this isn't helping."

Kid Razor stopped and looked at his ghost guide,

"What the hell, Ronnie?"

Ronnie shook his head,

"This isn't the time. Believe me, we all want a piece of Osborn, but right now, we need a plan."

Yellow Jacket looked at Osborn's Dark Avengers. He growled,

"This is not over, Norman."

Norman smirked smugly,

"I know. I'm looking forward to us meeting again."

Just then, the Avengers gathered disappeared in a bright light. Persiana hissed,

"Those bastards are dead when I get my hands on them! Especially Razor!"

Moonstone shook her head,

"Why'd you let them go, Osborn?"

Iron Patriot removed his helmet,

"Crisis wasn't with them. Somehow, I get the feeling that he has a plan, and Fury is a part of it. I want them all in one place, to take them out. No telling if Crisis' precognition determined this outcome."

He looked around,

"Where's Captain Marvel?"

Venom shrugged,

"**Who cares? Let me eat some brains!**"

Bullseye shook his head,

"Always back to the brains."

Norman was about to fly away when he received a call. He said,

"Yes?"

The female voice on the other end said,

"Director, sir. We have some news you need to hear."

Osborn asked,

"What sort of news?"

"Tony Stark is dead."

Osborn was surprised,

"When did this happen?"

"About half-an-hour ago, sir. You really should come down to the Raft, Director. There's something you have to see."

Next Chapter:

Crisis has his life owed to by a heroine more insane than Persiana. Is that even possible? And, what was so important at the Raft that would require Osborn's attention? Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 19: Wheels in Motion Part 7 

**Earth 3, Anti-matter Universe… **

"HHHHHELLLLLLPPP!"

Amon Sur was encased in toilet paper, hanging upside down from the ceiling. Sinestro and Arkillo had retreated back, as well as several other Sinestro Corps members, leaving the son of Abin Sur behind.

The Joker's Daughter, a pale faced teen with green hair, was acrobatically flipping around in a tight purple costume with a fancy fake carnation on her right side of the body. She grinned mischievously,

"Like it? It's my new brand of toilet paper. It sticks to you, making sure you get all cleaned up!"  
The pale-skinned teen yanked a piece off hard, causing the Sinestro Corps member to scream in pain. Grodd grumbled,

"Duela, is this really necessary?"

Duela laughed,

"Why not?"  
An idea occurred to her,

"Hey, maybe I should show him my mustard gas. It's great on wieners like him!"  
She grabbed a yellow spray can from seemingly out of nowhere and sprayed the contents all over Amon Sur's face, causing more agony and torture. Amon pleaded,

"Please, make her stop! She's insane! Please! Please! I'll be good, I promise!"  
Engima shook his head,

"I don't know. What do you think, Brainiac?"  
Brainiac ran a scan,

"Well, he is in deep tension, and he is showing signs of remorse and sincerity."

Crisis just blinked,

"I can't believe my life has been saved by a woman that is probably crazier than Persiana. I didn't think it was possible."

Zazzala rubbed the bridge of her nose,

"It's worse than that time we raided a food warehouse and Grodd decided to eat all the bananas."

The simian telepath looked at them,

"What? I like bananas. Besides, it wasn't like you weren't gorging yourself on all that honey!"

Brainiac groaned,

"This is why I am glad I do not eat human food."

Duela then tilted her head and noticed the red-eyed member of the Sinestro Corps. She asked,

"Uh, shouldn't you be helping your buddy over here?"

Leon looked at her,

"A, I'm not his buddy. B, I only wear the ring to move around in this world as a Sinestro Corps member to find Lex Luthor."

Duela said,

"Oh, Alex? I know where he is."

Crisis blinked,

"What?"

"Yep, he said he had something to take care of in the positive matter universe. Haven't seen him in months, though."

Grodd and the other members of the Justice Underground were stunned. Enigma shouted,

"And you didn't think of telling this sooner?"

Duela blushed,

"Well, I was kinda busy playing all those pranks on the Conglomerate and the Crime Syndikate. Especially Owlman; he really can't take a joke."

Crisis smirked,

"So, Lex is in the positive universe, huh? All right, thanks."

He looked at the ring,

"Take me to Monitor Station."

The ring replied,

"Opening portal now."

It also added in Crisis' head,

_Give in to the power. Make all fear you! _

Leon strained to keep the voice out.

Duela jumped up and down excitedly,

"Can I come? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Grodd grumbled,

"Please, take her away. She's nuts."

Amon Sur whined,

"What about me?"

Crisis lowered his glasses,

"What about you?"

He charged up an energy blast and vaporized the yellow lantern, his screams echoing through the tunnels. Enigma was surprised,

"Was that really necessary?"

The former Avenger shook his head,

"Would you rather have Duela torture him some more?"

The riddle master nodded,

"Good point."

Leon looked at Duela,

"Sure, you can tag along."

Duela cheered,

"Yay! This is going to be fun!"

Leon groaned in his head,

_I am going to regret this decision. _

**Meanwhile, on Marvel Earth 616.01… **

Osborn had arrived on the Raft. As he walked down the halls, he noticed several guards and crime scene investigators on the scene already. One of the guards filled him in,

"It was around the time prisoners would go to lunch when the guard found him."

The armored leader of the Dark Avengers peered inside the cell and noticed Tony Stark suspended above the floor of his cell, a bed sheet tied like a noose around his neck. On the table, there was a hand written note. Osborn took it and read it,

_To whoever finds this letter: _

_I've lost everything. My life as an Avenger, my company, my friends, and, most importantly, my daughter. The things that have happened in the past few years…I can't say that they were easy. The destruction and rebirth of the Avengers was hard on all of us. _

_However, I will say this; I don't know where Crisis got his information, or what Fury plans to do with him, but Crisis is hell-bent on pinning the Stamford explosion on me! Even my best friend Hank won't believe me. And Farrah; my daughter Farrah. God, she's been possessed by the Carnage symbiote and she's working with Osborn now… I've lost it all. I just wish I had talked with her; gotten to enjoy at least one moment as a father, but I was scared. Scared of losing it all. I don't know what I was thinking, sleeping with her mother, but the truth is, I was actually looking forward to being a father. Then, I had no idea and tried to pass off the responsibility, but, after what I've seen and how she turned out, I wish I was there in her life more than just a simple check for her mother. _

_There's no point in living now, knowing that everything that's happened has fallen into place. Steve would never forgive me for the creation of the Illuminati, and our covert activities throughout the years. All I know is that he is dead, and that, despite putting Barnes up as the new Captain America, it will not be the same. My life will never be the same. _

_May God forgive me for my sins. _

_Tony Stark._

Osborn handed the letter off to a HAMMER officer,

"Let no one know about this, especially Persiana."

The HAMMER officer saluted and walked away.

Another one of the guards ran up to Osborn,

"Sir, you have to see this."

Iron Patriot followed the prison guard a while and eventually stopped in front of Reed Richards' cell. Inside, the cell was unoccupied. Reed Richards had disappeared. Osborn said,

"How long ago did this happen?"

The guard shook his head,

"Around the same time we found Tony Stark, sir."

The leader of the Dark Avengers said,

"All right. Keep a lid on this until I can figure out what's going on."

He walked away and was prepared to fly off. He thought to himself,

_A death and a disappearance around the same time. It can't be a coincidence. Something else is going on here. _

He thought about Reed's room. No one heard him escape. There could only be one explanation for it; magic. And, who would now about magic, or have a serious grudge against Reed Richards?

The answer is…Dr. Doom.

Next Chapter:

Crisis returns to the Monitor station, and plans are made on both sides for an epic war. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	20. Chapter 20

**Crisis of Faith **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns Sonic Blue and Kid Razor. _

Chapter 20: United Fronts 

**Monitor Station… **

Nick Fury looked around,

"So, this is the place, huh? Not bad, not bad at all.

Spider-man blinked,

"Uh, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Crisis teleported in at that moment with Duela. He immediately noticed Dr. Strange and erupted,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
Luke Cage said,

"Now, hold on a minute, Leon-."

Too late, as Crisis clenched his fist and slammed a massive blow into the powerhouse. A brawl had broken out with Hercules and Yellow Jacket attempting to restrain Crisis, while Spider-man and Iron Fist went to restrain Luke. Eventually broken up, the two still continued their heated stare down. Leon growled,

"You son of a bitch, Cage! Strange is not to be trusted!"

The African-American powerhouse shot back,

"Oh, like you're any more trustworthy! You keep a sweet Christmas place like this from everyone!"  
Bonita shook her head and shouted something in Spanish. Instantly, everyone blinked and looked at the Hispanic fire-user. Firebird shook her head,

"I know you all have issues with Leon, and how he spied on all of us. However, I forgive him for it."

Luke scoffed,

"You would. You're all so goody-good and religious. This kid lied to us for four years. How can you just forgive him like that?"  
Hercules said,

"Crisis has proven himself in battle, and he is a worthy friend."

Fury looked at the other Avengers,

"Don't blame him for this. He was acting under my orders. I put him up to it."

Luke spat,

"Don't bother trying to defend him, Fury. You're just as bad as he is!"  
Yellow Jacket looked around, calling to order,

"Wait a minute!"

Everyone looked at the insect hero. Hank continued,

"While I don't exactly like what Crisis did, it's a trivial matter that we can handle later. Right now, we have bigger issues, primarily what the Crime Syndikate wants with Lex Luthor."

Duela looked at the assembled heroes,

"Wow, I had no idea you had so many friends."

Kid Razor grinned,

"Hey, Leon. Who's the clown chick?"

Duela smiled widely,

"I'm the Joker's Daughter! I like to play pranks in the name of justice, and fun!"

Leon groaned,

"She's actually worse than Persiana."

At this, everyone was surprised. Jocasta asked,

"Before or after she got to the catnip?"

Crisis thought back to Amon Sur and answered,

"After. Definitely after."

Echo groaned,

"We're dead. Officially dead."

Monitor attempted to change the subject,

"What have you discovered about Alex Luthor?"

Leon explained,

"The Lex Luthor of the Anti-matter Universe is no longer there. According to Duela, Alex went to the positive matter universe to do something, but I don't know the details."

The cosmic being said,

"If that is the case, then you will have to travel to the positive matter universe as well. More than likely, the Crime Syndikate will go there."

Yellow Jacket raised his hand,

"What about the Anti-monitor and the Anti-matter cannon?"

Montior shook his head,

"Unknown at this time. He has fortified himself in a fortress on the outer reaches of the Anti-matter Universe."

Nick Fury looked at the Avengers,

"As good as this team is, we can't divide up the team to go after both Osborn's Avengers and the Anti-monitor."

Kid Razor folded his arms,

"Please. The Kid of Rock can take anything that gets dished out."

Black Widow smirked,

"Your optimism is overwhelming."

The rock hero grinned,

"So are your breasts, Prima Ballerina."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Crisis thought for a moment. He could feel the ring's voice talking to him. He wanted it to go away badly, but the red-eyed hero had to continue fighting the urge to use that power. If he could hold out long enough, Leon could go to the dimension his Farrah was still in, and find a way to get rid of the cursed Sinestro ring off his hand for good. He looked up and said,

"Colonel, I have an idea."

The former head of SHIELD asked,

"What is it?"

"We're going to the Positive matter universe. Farrah has some friends that can help us."

Monitor shook his head,

"Leon, I must warn you; the Sinestro Corps is an avowed enemy of the Green Lantern Corps in that world. Their Green Lanterns may fire on you before you have a chance to react."

Leon nodded,

"I know, which is why you need to tell us everything about Barry Allen, the Flash that stopped the Anti-Monitor. I figure, someone would know about him. Plus, I won't be wearing the ring, so my costume should go back to normal."

Monitor sighed and said,

"All right. I will tell you everything I have."

**Meanwhile, on Marvel Earth 616.01… **

Osborn had returned to the Avengers tower. His talk with Dr. Doom, ruler of Latveria, did not go well…

**Flashback… **

Victor von Doom stood on the balcony, talking to Iron Patriot. The armored ruler snarled,

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing? If it were me that made Reed Richards disappear, I would have his head back here as proof of my victory. No, Norman, I had nothing to do with his demise. Someone has robbed me of my ultimate victory, and I will punish those that choose to interfere in the glory of Doom!"

**End Flashback… **

Osborn activated his armor and it deconstructed itself, turning into his work clothes. He grumbled,

"Blasted egomaniac. He could have just said no. I had to listen for an hour on the history of how Reed cost him everything. It's like watching vacation photos with your Aunt Patty and Selma." (1)

He pulled out a cell phone and called in,

"Send the Avengers in here now, as well as my other allies."

The line then went to static. Osborn shook his head,

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, the former Green Goblin felt his head in-between two hands. Ultraman smirked evilly,

"Hello, Normie."

Norman tried to look at Ultraman,

"What's going on here?"

Just then, Captian Marvel came flying through the room. He was holding his throat, bleeding profusely, and obviously speaking in an alien tongue. The Kree hero looked up, only to see a sadistically smiling Persiana, blood around her mouth, drooling. She said,

"Now, Captain. It's not very nice to spy on your friends."  
She then pounced, entrenching her claws into the wounded Kree soldier. Osborn looked on in horror. He then shouted,

"What is this?"

The other members of the Dark Avengers and the Crime Syndikate all appeared around Osborn. Persiana gingerly licked the blood off of her fingers and purred evilly,

"You see, Norman. As much fun as it's been; I never liked you. I never liked taking orders from you. And, most of all; Leon is all mine. No one else is going to do anything to him, except me. Besides, they owe me a favor."

Superwoman suddenly appeared behind Persiana, grinning evilly,

"You're not the only one, bitch."

The next few seconds were bone-chilling, as Persiana lay in a heaping mess, headless. Ultraman let Osborn go,

"So, that thing was possessed by this Carnage symbiote?"

The head of the Dark Avengers nodded,

"Yeah. Get this mess cleaned up and contact Gyrich. Tell him Carnage has been subdued and contained. Also, see if Reed Richard's machine is still salvageable. I want Crisis, Fury, and the other Avengers here. I want them now!"

End of Crisis of Faith

(1) Simpsons reference. It was the episode Patty and Selma had kidnapped Richard Dean Anderson and made him watch all their vacation photos.


End file.
